Seeing Subtle changes in everyone
by CohenNAtwood
Summary: Last scene never happened. Marissa went off too Hawaii and it's now five years later and Seth and Summer are getting Married and making her return to New Port for the wedding. What will happen when the fab four are all together again? After all these ye
1. Surprises all around

**Seeing subtle changes in everyone**

**A/N: Okay so everything in the O.C. has happened except for the Death of Caleb because he's still around and Julie's still married to him. And the accident never happened instead Marissa went to live with Jimmy in Hawaii. It is now five years after they had graduated from High school and they haven't seen Marissa since she left but with the upcoming wedding she will return. So read on you guys!**

**Surprises all around**

Ryan had just stepped out of the taxi that had taken him from the airport. He was handling a deal with some people interested in doing business with the New Port Group.

Kirsten had offered him a position there after he had graduated from Berkeley with a degree in architecture. Plus interning there and being apart of the family put him one step ahead of everyone else. He smiled thinking about just how the past nine years had changed for him for the most part for the better.

Ryan continued up the walk. True to Seth Cohen's fashion he was left a message on his voice mail telling Ryan he had to come over to his and Summer's house because apparently Seth had a crisis to deal with it.

Or at least that's what Ryan got out of the muffled message. He didn't really know because he stopped listening after he went on and on how vital it was that Ryan came over right away. So instead of heading home to his pool house, yes that's right he still lived with the Cohen's.

In pure Ryan fashion he went to see what his neurotic friend got himself into now. It probably had something to do with the wedding.

Summer would definitely kill Seth if he screwed it up especially it being just days away from her becoming Mrs. Seth Cohen. Images of Seth being choked by Summer floated through his mind and he chuckled at the thought.

He held a grasp on his carry on and didn't bother knocking. He opened the front door and set his bag down. "Okay Seth I'm here what's the big emergency?" Ryan said not getting a response but hearing noise from the kitchen.

"Seth" Ryan yelled still standing there not getting a response. Ryan was fed up here he was coming over just as Seth had asked and he was now playing games. Ryan walked back towards the kitchen.

"Seth sometimes you really make a guy want to kick your neurotic" He said stopping pushing the door opened and looked up and finished "ass" He said. She smiled and laughed at what he had been saying. "Well it's nice to know you've missed me" She said sarcastically.

He broke into a smile. "Marissa" He said obviously surprised. "Hey Ryan" She said going over to him and enveloping him in a hug. "What are you doing here?" He said shocked grasping his arms around her.

"Well I thought I'd come a little earlier help Sum with some of the Wedding preparations plus I wanted to spend some more time with you guys. It feels like it's been forever" She said smiling brushing her hair behind her ear. "Surprised?" Marissa said.

"Yeah definitely surprised" He said with a smile. She laughed. "By the way where are the almost newly weds?" Ryan said. "Well Seth went for take out and Sum is she didn't finish. "Atwood you're here already" Summer said making her presence known coming in the kitchen and going over to kiss Ryan on the cheek.

"Yeah I just got here after decoding one of Seth's famous rambling messages" Ryan said. "You thought he made a disaster of the wedding didn't you?" Summer said. "Well Seth seems to fall into trouble so yeah" Ryan said with a laugh.

Summer smiled. "So you just got back from New York? How'd it go? The airport must have been crazy today" Summer said. Marissa watched as they interacted. They seemed so far away from the two people who barely said two words to each other.

It seemed that in Marissa's absence they had managed to find a steady friendship. "It went okay. Kirsten's just happy it's all over with actually and the airport wasn't that bad" Ryan said.

"Right there's nothing like having a nervous Cohen to deal with" She said having experienced it first hand. He laughed and turned to look at Marissa. She smiled back at him. "Summer did Ryan get here yet?" They heard a very loud Seth coming in. "He probably wants to kick my ass after the message I left him" Seth said walking further in.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the girls laughed and Ryan decided to step out to see Seth. "Well it was my first thought but after I showed I thought why not give him a break .I mean after all you are getting married in a few days" Ryan said. Seth smiled.

"Good to have you back buddy" Seth said. "Seth I was gone for four days" Ryan said. "It felt like seven" He said. Ryan laughed. "You guys will never change" Summer said with Coop following behind her. Seth put the bags down. "Manual labor is so hard" Seth said sarcastically.

"Really try building a house and then come talk to me" Ryan said sarcastically. "Hey my job is very strenuous" Seth said. "Yeah Cohen picking up a pencil to paper is very hard work. You poor thing you should sit down" Summer said.

"Come on Marissa back me up here" Seth said. "No, you know I'm sure creating sketches for comics is very stressful. You should definitely take a vacation you probably need it after all your hard work" She said. "And Strenuous labor" Summer and Ryan finished with a laugh.

"That's great Cooper's back and it's back to mocking Seth. I forgot why did I call you again? He said to Ryan. "Because you missed not being able to drive me crazy" Ryan said taking a guess. "Ryan's sense of humor's back yep you guys everything is just as it was before minus the water polo players" Seth said referring to high school.

"Yeah except now there evil water polo players and they only exist in Atomic County" Summer said referring to Seth's comic book. Ryan and Marissa laughed. "Who's hungry?" Seth said and with that they all had dinner and caught up for awhile.

Ryan had been there for awhile. He walked out back to find Marissa. "Hey" He said. "Hey so is Seth done rambling?" She said. "No he's just to infatuated with the video game to notice no one's listening to him" Ryan said. Marissa laughed.

"Where's Summer?" He said. "Her dad called she's in the kitchen talking" She said. "Good old Dr. Roberts" He said. "He still not to keen on the idea of Seth marrying Sum?" She said. "I guess he's working around that. I think he knows there's nothing he can do from stopping it" Ryan said. "Better to just go with it" She said with a laugh. "Exactly" He said looking at her.

"What?" She said. He laughed nervously. "No it's just you look different" He said. "Different huh? She said teasing. "Yeah" He said. "Ryan It's only been five years how could I possibly look different?" She said.

"Well I guess different isn't really quite the word. I don't know you just seem happy" He said looking at her. She smiled at him. "Well for once I actually am. I guess living in Hawaii has done that too me" She said. He smiled and checked his watch.

"Alright well I should probably head out back to the office tomorrow" Ryan said standing. "You came in a cab?" She said standing with him. "Yeah but you know I'll get Seth to she cut him off "Don't bother come on I have a rental. I can take you" She said. "Okay" He said following her inside. He said good bye to Summer and Seth and they where on the road.

Ryan was admiring her sports car. Marissa kept her eyes on the road. "So How are things in Hawaii? He said curious. She immediately smiled. "There great. I spend a lot of my time with my dad, and I made a few friends even" She said.

He nodded happy that she was happy. "Of course it's nice to be home" She said pulling in front of the Cohen's drive. She shut off the ignition. "Still working for your dad's chartering company?" Ryan said. She looked at him and got out of the car.

He followed quickly after walking up to her. "As of last Friday no I don't work for him any more" She said smiling. Ryan was a little confused at why she was so happy that she didn't have a job. "What happened?" Ryan said suddenly wanting to know everything.

"I guess graduation did" She said with a smile. He waited for her to go on. She laughed. "Ryan you are looking at a college graduate" She said. He smiled. "What?" He said. "Yeah I thought about missing out on Berkeley and after I took the year off I figured the only way to make my life better was to go back to school. So as of Friday afternoon I've been a college graduate with a degree in Fashion and Design" She said.

He could hardly contain his happiness. "Marissa that's great. I'm so happy for you" He said hugging her. "Thanks. It means a lot" She whispered into his shoulder. "So that explains why you're so happy" He said. "Yep that's also why I was able to get out here so early. I figured the more time the better especially since when I go back I have to start looking for a job and who knows when I'll be out here again" She said.

"Right" He said. "Why hello Marissa" Sandy said coming down the drive to throw away garbage. "Mr. Cohen" She said. It felt like déjà vu all over again after all it was how she first met Ryan. "How's Hawaii?" He said. "Great" She said. "Marissa was just telling me she graduated from the University of Hawaii last Friday" Ryan said.

"Well good for you. What'd you major in?" He said. "Fashion but more design really" She said. "I should have guessed. Well I'm off to bed you too. Marissa stop by again Kirsten would love to see you" Sandy said. "I will thanks Sandy" She said. "Good night guys" He said. "Night" They said. They both laughed nervously.

"Yeah so you should probably go its late and you do have work" She said reminding him. "Unfortunately but it's actually not that bad" He said. "Well I'd love to hear about it another time. Maybe we could hang out again?" She said. "Yeah definitely I know where you are" He said. "And I know where you live" She said teasing him.

He laughed. "Right how could you forget when you used to live right next door" he said. She smiled remembering. "Yeah that feels like a million years ago" She said. "And yet at times it feels like just yesterday" He said. She smiled.

"So I'm gonna go but I'll call you tomorrow" She said. "Yeah" He said. "Night Ryan" She said walking towards the car. "Marissa" He said. She turned to look at him. "It's nice having you back" He said. She smiled. "It's nice being back" She said looking at him. He smiled. "Night" He said walking up the drive.

Maybe Ryan was right maybe she had changed after all it did seem in her absence that Ryan had changed himself.

Maybe things would be better between them after all she had just left after graduation and they were left in a weird place.

Maybe with her being back things could go back to being normal.

And this time when she left they wouldn't lose contact as they had before.

She got in her car and smiled driving away.


	2. Visting the office

**Visiting the Office**

**A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who have already reviewed. I really appreciate it. To those of you who haven't what are you waiting for if you like the story tell me if you think something should be different let me know about it. Reviews are always welcome! Thanks again you guys!**

It was morning and Ryan was in his office. His secretary informed him of a phone call on line two. "New Port Group. Ryan Atwood Speaking" He said almost automatically. "So what happened after you guys left?" the person on the other end asked Ryan.

A smile came to his face. "Seth nothing happened" He said. "Come on Ryan you haven't seen her in five years! Something had to have happened" Seth said. "Seth" Ryan said losing his patience quickly.

"Come on that's how you both work something always happens with you guys. You're like Ryan interrupted "Seth there's nothing going on Marissa and I are just friends" He said. "Yeah sure because the friends thing really works for you guys" Seth said sarcastically.

"Well I like to believe we could behave like adults and actually keep in touch this time" Ryan said. "Who are you kidding? What happened when she left the first time? Huh? Do you remember because I do" He said.

"Seth life sort of got in the way and yeah we sort of lost touch but this time we could make more of an effort" Ryan said. "Sure buddy! So how long till your telling me you love Marissa?" He said. "How long until your telling me this wedding has made you lose your mind?" Ryan said joking.

"Not going to happen I'm cool man. So I'm getting married in like a week no big deal right? I mean weddings happen everyday. Why should I freak out that I'm marrying the love of my life. I mean it's what I've always wanted right?" Seth said starting to freak out.

"Yeah man Summer has been what you've always wanted. So now you can calm down because next week you're marrying the girl you've loved for practically your entire life." He said. Seth stayed quiet. "Summer loves you Seth and there's no reason to freak out over this wedding because it's going to happen" Ryan said.

"With you standing by my side?" Seth said. Ryan laughed. "Yes and Marissa standing by Summer's side. You guys are getting married and you're going to have the life you've always wanted Newpsies and all" Ryan said making a joke out of it.

Seth laughed. "Nice touch man well on that note I gotta go. There's a meeting thing and I gotta jet so we play stationing it later?" He said. "I dunno I got a lot of work but I'll give you a call" Ryan said. "Alright man don't let grandpa work you so hard" Seth said. "Bye Seth" He said hanging up. "Bye Man" Seth said hanging up.

Marissa had been left at Seth and Summer's by herself due to the fact that Summer was at work. Summer worked for New port magazine which was a guide to new port fashion which had a different issue every month.

So due to the fact that she was taking a vacation for her honeymoon it looked as if she would be working up until the day before her wedding Rehersal. This kind of sucked for Marissa she started rethinking the whole coming early idea after being alone for three hours. She smiled getting an idea and grabbed her purse and left the house with her keys.

"Yeah Billy I'll be there on Thursday to look at it" Ryan said talking to a guy from his office as he was walking down the hall. "Alright then it's all set" Billy said. Ryan looked up seeing Marissa stepping off the elevator.

"Yeah just run it by Kirsten and see if she's free to come also" Ryan said reminding him. "Alright she in her office?" He said. "Yeah she should be. I just came from there" Ryan said. Marissa smiled when she saw him. "Alright great thanks" Billy said walking away. "No problem" Ryan said walking towards her.

He smiled. "Hey can I help you with something?" Ryan said. "Maybe see I spent the entire morning in a huge house all by myself and you know me" She said. "You can't be alone for too long" He said. "Right so I was wondering if a certain person would feel sorry for me and maybe want to have lunch?" Marissa said.

"Well I dunno Kirsten is pretty busy. She's got meetings all day" He said teasing. "Hmm yeah that must suck but hey you're here standing in the hallway and you don't look that busy" She said. He smiled. "Oh so I'm second choice now huh?" Ryan said teasing. "Well Kirsten does have better fashion sense but I guess I could forgive you. I mean after all you did come from chino" She said joking.

He laughed. "Oh right and we chino people don't know anything about fashion" He said with a laugh. She laughed. "So what do you say?" Marissa said. He smiled. "Okay but it's going to have to be here. Unfortunately contrary to popular belief I do have some work to do. I got a client coming in like two hours" Ryan explained.

"I knew you would say that so I brought it to you" She said holding up a bag. "That's funny I thought you wanted to have lunch with Kirsten" He said smiling. "Maybe if you don't shut up you won't get any Thai Marissa said going into his office. He laughed following her in and closing the door behind them.

Marissa had been there for like an hour and Ryan was flipping through files trying to get ready for his meeting. "So what's it like?" Marissa said breaking his thoughts. "What's what like?" He said not looking up but continuing to work. "Working with my mother" She said. Ryan looked up.

"Um well it's alright I guess. I mean we hardly cross paths" He said trying to sound convincing. "Seriously?" She said. "Yeah she spends most of her time with the decorator team and she's always in Kirsten's office but other then that she doesn't really come in here" Ryan said.

"Ha! I thought for sure she would find some way to make your life a living hell" Marissa said with a laugh. He laughed. "I think she's accepted the fact that I plan on staying in New Port. And I guess she's not thrilled with it but she's tolerating me" He said.

"You think she would have accepted it like nine years ago when you first got here but no she has to be Julie" Marissa said irritated. He smiled. "Actually she's alright now when I do have to deal with her she's decent at least. She no longer threatens to have me sent to prison but then again you're not around anymore so maybe that's why she's held back on her threats" He said joking. She laughed. "So she's changed?" She said waiting to see what he had to say. He looked at her.

"Don't you talk to her?" He said. "No not as much mostly Kaitlyn" Marissa said. "Yeah I hear she's coming for the wedding. And how is Kaitlyn doing at school? Last I heard she was having one hell of a time at Pace" He said. She smiled knowing that it was true. "Okay I guess. She says she loves New York" Marissa said.

"Yeah I remember the days when she used to complain to Kirsten and really anyone who would listen that she hated Harbor and she couldn't wait to graduate" He said smiling. She laughed knowing it sounded exactly like her sister. "That's how different we are because I loved Harbor" She said.

"Well I guess siblings have their own way of doing things" He said. Marissa looked at him contemplating asking him a question that's been on her mind. "So how is your brother?" She said. Ryan tried to get out of it. "You've seen Seth he's the same way he's always been neurotic and all" He said trying to make light out of it. She smiled. "I meant Trey" She said staring at him.

He looked at her. "I know who you meant" He said softly. She stared at him waiting for him to answer. "I don't know really. Last I spoke to my mom he was staying out in Vegas. Other than that I don't really know much" He said shrugging his shoulders. She nodded.

"But you have spoken to him right?" She said. "And say what? Thanks for making my life worse while you were here. Thanks for trying to kill me" He said getting agitated even thinking about him.

"How about thanks for telling the truth and accepting responsibility for his actions" Marissa said. He looked at her. "It's not that I'm holding a grudge because I'm not it's just its better this way. He on his own me on my own. I don't need him anymore" He said. She nodded. "But it isn't about me right? Because Ryan what ever happened is in the past and I've learned to let go" she said.

"And I'm glad for you but I can't let go that easily I just can't. You know screwing up my life and all the crap he's put me through is one thing but what he did he said pausing looking at her "Is something I could never accept or forgive him for" He said hoping she would realize why he couldn't just forgive Trey.

She nodded knowing better than to push the subject. "Besides it's just better that we don't talk this way there's no drama" He said. "Lord knows you've had enough of that to deal with from a lot of us here" Marissa said joking. "Actually I created a lot of it myself" He said with a laugh. She laughed. "But it was fun" Ryan said. "Yeah it was" She said.

They heard a knock on the door. "Come in" He said. "Hey Ryan I was just and she stopped when she saw Marissa. "Marissa! Honey how are you? She said going over to hug her. "I'm really good. How are you Kirsten?" She said a smile plastered across her face.

"You know how work is always hectic. Thank god for Ryan here" Kirsten said. He smiled. "Did you want something Kirsten?" He said. "Yeah I wanted to tell you that the meeting I can take today so you're off the hook" Kirsten said.

"Are you sure? Because I could she interrupted. "Of course besides you need a break after traveling to New York Enjoy the rest of your afternoon" Kirsten said. "Alright" He said. "If you go by the house tell Sandy I should be home by six" she said.

"Will do" Ryan said. "Nice seeing you again Marissa. You have to come over for dinner before you go" She said. "I will thanks" Marissa said and Kirsten smiled and walked out. Marissa turned and looked at him. "So?" she said.

"How does the pier sound?" Ryan said getting up. "Sounds perfect" she said with a smile getting up.

"He put his hand on her back guiding her out of the office and shut the door behind them.


	3. Getting to know you again

**Getting to know you again**

**A/N: Okay so I was feeling generous and decided to give you a little more in this update. But as usual Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**

As Ryan was driving his cell went off so he put it on speaker. "Hello" he said not looking at the caller. "Atwood do you happen to know where Coop is? I kept calling the house all morning and she wasn't picking up and then I tried her cell but it's off" Summer said sounding frantic.

Marissa checked her cell noticing it had died. Ryan laughed. "Are you laughing at me Chino? Because I swear I will come over there and Marissa interrupted. "Sorry Sum I stopped by Ryan's office for awhile and my cell must have died" Marissa said speaking up.

"Coop thank god! I thought you like hightailed it right out of New Port" She said dramatically. "I couldn't miss my best friends wedding" Marissa said. "Okay so now that I know where you are I can calm down now" Summer said. "Try not to have a black out" Ryan said joking.

"Ha! You think your so funny Atwood don't you? but I'll deal with you later right now I gotta get back to work. I'll see you guys" Summer said. "Bye Sum" They said and hung up. She laughed and he looked at her. "What?" He said focusing on the road. "Nothing it's just Summer calls your cell" She said. He was confused.

"Summer does know how to use a phone" Ryan said not really knowing where she was going with that. "Of course I know that. I meant she calls you like you guys are close friends now" She said looking at him. Ryan smiled.

"Yeah well I guess spending so much time with her and Seth that it has happened. Plus when he gets out of hand Summer knows I'm the only one besides her who could calm him down. And after you left she didn't really have anyone to hang with so I always made sure she was alright, going to lunch, the pier and gradually we even did it without Seth" He said.

"You were actually worried about Summer?" Marissa said but it didn't surprise herbecause it wassuchaRyan thing to do. "Well I thought it was something you'd want me to do so" Ryan said shrugging his shoulders. She smiled. "Thanks" Marissa said. "Not a problem plus I even got a close friend out of the deal" He said pulling into an empty space. She smiled.

They had spent an hour walking down the pier and were now walking along the beach. Marissa had her shoes in her hand. "So New Port is still the same as ever" she said. "Yeah I guess it is but nothing really changes here you know that" He said. She laughed. "Right. So do you think they'll go through with the wedding?" She said.

"I would bet my life on it. They deserve to be happy" Ryan said. "And does that go for your self too? Do you get to be happy?" She said curiously. He looked at her. "I am happy" he said. She giggled. "What I am" He tried to convince her.

"Okay I've been back in town for two days and so far all I've heard you mention was work" She said. "And what am I supposed to talk about?" He said. "Your life? What's going on with you? You know stuff that I might not know about" Marissa pointed out. "My life's pretty much the same you know that" he said.

"Actually I don't after I left we pretty much lost contact" Marissa said. "Yeah I know I'm sorry" he said looking at her. "I didn't ask for an apology. I asked to hear about your life all of it" she demanded. "Well you pretty much know everything. I still live with the Cohen's. I've been working for the new port group since junior year in Berkeley. Other than that there's really not that much to tell" Ryan said in fact his life seemed pretty boring these days.

"Any girlfriends?" She said rather quickly. "Nice Cooper" With that he laughed. Which made her bust out laughing. "Well?" She said. "No. No girlfriends not now anyways" Ryan said. "But you have had right?" She said sounding way to curious but she needed to know. He laughed. "Yeah I guess there's been a few. Not that it was anything special" he said.

"Right" She said. "So what about in Hawaii?" He said not looking at her. "The same nothing serious but no one now" She said adding. He nodded finally looking at her. "So when are you and Summer going for your fitting?" He said changing the subject.

"Uh don't remind me it's tomorrow" She said unenthused. "You see that's why I was more than happy to get it over with as quickly as possible" Ryan teased. She pushed him. "Hey it's not my fault I unlike you don't live here. So I don't really have the option to get fittings at the drop of a hat" She said.

He laughed. "Trust me I got stuck driving Summer to some of the fittings it's no picnic" He said. She laughed. "I can imagine" she said. His cell rang he checked the caller id. He grinned. "What do you want Seth?" Ryan said. "I wanted to see if you could get away from work early. You never called me back by the way" Seth said. "Yeah I'm kind of busy" Ryan said.

"Please man you're with Marissa alright" Seth said. "How do you know that? Are you stalking me again?" Ryan said which sounded weird but not for Seth. Marissa laughed. "No Summer called me all freaked out about Marissa being missing and then she just left me a message that you guys we're together. So I expect to see you at my house in an hour" he demanded.

"You know what Seth actually you're mom wants Marissa to come over for dinner. So why don't you meet us there and we can all hang" Ryan said waiting for an answer. "Alright I haven't seen the rents in awhile" Seth said. "Seth you had breakfast with Sandy yesterday" He said with a laugh.

"So not the point Ryan" Seth said. "Alright I'll just see you guys later" Ryan said hanging up. "So why'd you tell him that Kirsten asked me over tonight because technically she said have dinner with us before you leave" She said. "Because if we go to their house I'll never be able to leave because of Seth's nagging to play one more game" he explained.

"But you have play station in the pool house" She said. "Yes I do which I failed to mention was left at my office" He said with a smile. "You're sneaky Ryan Atwood" She said. "Well I learn from the best" He said.

"You sure Kirsten won't mind?" She said. "Not at all" he said. "Okay" she said. "Now all I got to do is tell Kirsten and Sandy" he said. "Okay so I'll drop you off at home and then I'll come back around six" Marissa said. "Alright let's go" He said. She followed him to the car.

Marissa had pulled all of her belongings out of her suit case and started to sift through viable things to wear to dinner. "No" She said to herself placing an outfit on the bed. She heard a knock. "Hey Coop I just got home. So Seth told me we're going to dinner at the Cohen's" She said watching Marissa look for an outfit.

"Yeah Ryan said we should be there for like six" Marissa said trying to decide. "It's only dinner Coop not the prom" Summer said picking up an outfit and giving it to her.

"How'd you do that?" she said.

"It's a gift. I'm going to go get ready before Cohen gets home and hogs the bathroom to mess with his hair" Summer said.

Marissa laughed knowing that it sounded exactly like Seth. "Okay" She said going to get ready herself.


	4. That same old familiar feeling

**A/N: I am really excited that so many people seem to be interested in this story. Thank you for all the wonderful comments I really appreciate each and every one of them. For those of you wanting more Seth and Summer I promise that you will get your wish. It's just R/M is initially a large part of this story and Ryan and Marissa are easier to write it's like the ink starts to flow lol. But there will definitely be more of Seth and Summer as the story progresses. As well as the friendships they share you will definitely so more interaction on that level as well. So thanks and always tell me what you like. What you want to see? What you don't? Reviews are always accepted!**

**That same old familiar feeling**

Sandy was at the grill when they came in. "Hello father" Seth said entering the yard. "Hello son. And how is my lovely soon to be daughter in law?" He said giving Summer a kiss on the cheek. "I'm good" Summer said. Marissa smiled.

"So where's Ryan and Kirsten?" Marissa said. "Kirsten should be home soon but I think Ryan's in the pool house" Sandy said. "I'll help with the table. Cohen you can help your dad with the grill" Summer said taking charge. "Since I'm such the master" Seth said. "Okay well I'll go find Ryan" Marissa said going towards the pool house.

She stepped in and looked around. It was as if the room stood back in time. It really wasn't much different then she remembered it to be. Ryan was nowhere in sight. She looked around and noticed on his desk stood photos in frames. She smiled seeing one of him and Seth horsing around obviously at a party held in the Cohen's backyard.

There was even one of his mom Dawn. She looked closer and noticed a graduation picture she remembered it so well. Kirsten had taken it of the two of them. She smiled happy that he didn't forget her while she was gone. The sound of the bathroom door opening broke her thoughts. "Hey you're early" He said rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Yeah Seth was getting antsy and Summer was going to kill him so I suggested leaving early" Marissa explained. "Right" he said with a laugh. "They're helping Sandy. Kirsten's not here yet but she's on her way" She threw in. "Seth is probably driving Sandy crazy right about now" Ryan said throwing the towel over the chair. "Well I think he can handle it after all he is his son" Marissa said.

"Yeah I guess you're right even I have become immune to Seth and his crazy antics" He said. She giggled. "So I like what you've done with the place" She said teasing him. "What can I say I don't like change" He said trying to be funny. "I can see that it's as if I stepped back in time" Marissa said. "Is that such a bad thing?" He said slipping on his shoes.

"No it's actually nice. It's comforting" She said. He smiled. "Comforting right. Well actually it's more like I'm not much of a decorator" He said. "But you build houses?" She said confused. "Yeah I build them. I don't decorate them. That's actually your mom's job" He said. Marissa laughed.

"Hey you guys mom's here and she brought your mom Marissa" Seth said leaning in. They turned to look at each other. "This should be comforting" Marissa said sarcastically. Ryan laughed. "Come on you can face her" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her outside.

Ryan immediatelycaught eyes with Julie. "Julie" He said. "Ryan" She said and then she noticed Marissa behind him. "Sweet heart you're back already" She said hugging her. "Yeah I flew out a little earlier" Marissa said.

"Your father told me all about graduation. Sweetie I am so proud of you" Julie said smiling brightly. Marissa smiled a little surprised at her mom's behavior. "Thanks mom" She said. "Please promise me we'll spend time together before you leave" Julie said. "Sure you know plus I need help throwing Summer a shower and I thought you and Kirsten could help" Marissa threw in.

"I would love to. It is so good having you back" Julie said with a smile. Marissa smiled watching her walk over to Kirsten. "See wasn't so hard?" Ryan whispered. She turned and laughed at his comment. "Come on you can help me get the drinks" Ryan said. She followed him into the kitchen.

Marissa was grabbing the soda while Ryan was putting ice in a bucket. "So you throwing Seth a bachelor party?" She said. "Is that what a best man is supposed to do?" Ryan said sounding clueless. Marissa chuckled. "It's sort of a rule yeah" She said.

"I don't know. I mean Seth isn't really the strip club kind of guy. He'd probably be happier going to a comic book convention "He said. She laughed. "Well Summer's not really interested in that either. So why don't we throw a couples shower" Marissa suggested.

"That's great you plan and I'll show up" He said trying to get out of it. She smirked. "Oh no you don't get away with it that easily" She said. "Marissa I'm not good with showers and invitations and rsvp lists that's just not my thing" Ryan said. "Are you trying to get out of helping?" She said. "Yeah but it doesn't seem to be working. Look trust me you don't want me anywhere near a party otherwise it could be a disaster" He said hoping it could prove his case.

"Like what you'll punch Summer in the face?" Marissa said sarcastically . "No it's more like she'll punch me in the face if things aren't done perfectly" Ryan said with a frightened expression written on his face. "You're scared of Summer?" Marissa teased.

"Well wouldn't you be? I mean the girls short but she's a force to be reckoned with" Ryan said fear evident in his eyes. "So let me get this straight you're scared of her but you're not scared of me" Marissa said.

"Are you kidding? The first few months I got here I was petrified of you. I mean granted in a very different way then Summer but still petrified all the same" He said looking at her. She found this amusing. "Aw I made you nervous that's so cute" she said getting all girly. "Marissa" He warned. "Seriously that's cute" She continued to tease him.

"Come on don't do that" He said. "Do what?" She said. "Make fun of me. I mean I didn't have to tell you that and here you are using it against me" Ryan said throwing his hands out. She laughed. "It's not funny" He said. "Actually it's hysterical that the guy from chino was afraid of the girl from new port" She said.

He picked up an ice cube and fired it at her and it landed on her top. She pulled back from the coldness. "Oh you're dead" She said. "I'm so afraid" Ryan said sarcastically. She swiped an ice cube without him noticing. "Okay no need to resort to violence I'll let you go this time" Marissa said getting closer. Something in him just didn't trust her.

"Yeah like I'm going to fall for that" He said. With that she managed to grab the back of his shirt and slipped the ice cube down it. She giggled as Ryan shook it out. "Shit that's cold" He said. "Well you did it to me" She said laughing. He laughed with her.

There eyes caught each other and they stopped laughing. He cleared his throat breaking the moment. "I should get these out side before they melt" He said. "Yeah" She said watching him go.

What just happened she thought to herself? One minute they were laughing and then it had become awkward. Summer called her breaking her thoughts and she went out to join them. After that things we're sort of strange between them.

He seemed a little distant and she didn't try to pry him for information. They just spent the night catching up with family. Soon Summer and Seth had wanted to go home so she went with them and they all said goodnight for the evening.


	5. The fitting surprise

**The fitting Surprise**

The next morning Ryan's cell rang. "Ugh hello" He said picking it up. "Atwood great you're up I need a favor" Summer said. "Summer it's like eight thirty in the morning" He said rather grumpy. "Look I had to go into work and I was wondering if you weren't busy maybe you could go with Marissa to her fitting?" Summer said.

"Come on Summer you know I don't like shopping" He whined. "Come on Chino it's not shopping. You're just dropping her there waiting for her to get done and then you're finished. I would ask Seth but I want spare Marissa from a headache since he practically spent the night talking her ear off. So will you? Please!" She pleaded trying to wear him down. "Uh what time?" Ryan said giving in. "She has to be there for nine thirty.

Atwood I owe you so much" She said. "Yeah remember that" Ryan said. "Okay well I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later" She said. "Bye Summer" He said hanging up and dropping his cell phone. He figured he'd get ready now.

He pulled up in front of Summer's at nine and he saw Marissa waiting on the steps. She walked over and got into the range rover. "Hey you know I could have just went by myself. I mean it is Saturday your day off" She said. "No it's not a problem I was up anyway" He said. "Okay" She said. And he pulled away. Things we're quiet. She stared at him.

"Did I do something?" Marissa said suddenly. He looked at her. "What?" he said. "I just get the feeling that I did something last night" She said. He laughed. "No not at all" he said. "Because it felt weird after the whole kitchen thing" She said. He nodded. "You didn't do anything" He said.

"You're sure? Because Ryan I was happy when I got here especially after spending the first night here with you guys. It felt like we could be friends" She said. He turned and smiled. "Well we are" He said looking at her. She nodded hoping that what he was saying was true. "Okay" she said.

"So have you actually seen the dress that Sum has picked for me?" She said. He laughed. "No I was not present for that" He said. "Great I'm so excited now" She said sarcastically.

"Come on you and Summer are best friends. I'm sure whatever she picked you'll like" He said. "Ryan the maid of honor is supposed to hate the dress it's like a rule" She said. "Well maybe this time it'll be different" he said pulling into the lot. "I hope so" Marissa said. He turned the car off. "Come on let's see what awaits you" Ryan said. "Do I have to?" She whined. "Yes lets go" Ryan said dragging her out of the car.

Marissa had already changed into the dress and walked out of the dressing room and outside to the mirror. She took a glance of her long flowing soft pink dress and then turned to Ryan. "So" she said trying to get his opinion. He couldn't find the words. Which made her get nervous.

"What is it horrible? It's horrible isn't it? That's it Sum is going to have to do this without me" She declared. With this he had to laugh. "No it's not horrible. It's really nice" he said. "Ryan really nice isn't convincing enough" She said walking back over to the mirror he followed.

"Okay maybe nice isn't the right word" he said staring at her through the mirror. "You don't say" She said sarcastically. "Truth is you look amazing" he said seriously. She looked at him believing it. "Thanks" She said. "Your welcome" he said.

"I'll just let them fix the hem and then we can get out of here" She said going over to the seamstress. He nodded. Within the half hour they were down. "See that wasn't so horrible" he said beeping the car open and out of habit going to the passenger side to open the door for her. "Thanks" she jumped in and he shut it going around to his side.

He jumped in and started the car. "So what's your itenary for today?"Marissa said. "Uh I'm supposed to meet Seth at the Cohen's" He said. "For some much needed Seth/Ryan time" She said sarcastically. "Actually he wants me to run over his vows to see what I think" He said.

"Seth wrote vows?" She said. "As per Summer's request but yeah so now he wants me to just look it over" he said. "Right" She said. What about you?" He said pulling out of the space and turned leaving the lot.

"I'm supposed to meet my mom and Kirsten to make sure everything's in order for the shower tomorrow" Marissa said. "Lucky you" He said sarcastically. She hit him. "Ow" he said. "You are supposed to be helping with this you know" She said. "Believe me I have other things that I have to finish before the wedding" He said. "Really like what?" She said. He looked at her with a smile. "You got twenty minutes?" He said. She shook her head yes and Ryan smiled backing outof the lot.

They pulled up in front of a big huge gate Ryan punched in some codes to open it and he drove through stopping right in front of the house and cutting the engine. "Okay so what are we doing here?" She said turning to look at him.

"You'll see come on" he said getting out. She followed him out and up to the front door. Ryan fiddled with the keys in the lock. "You know the outside sort of reminds me of she stopped talking when he opened the front door and went in. "So what do you think?" he said.

"It's like I'm in the Cohen house" She said amazed. "You think Seth and Summer will like it?" he said. She looked at him. "This is there house? Summer never told me about it." She said. "That's because it's a wedding present from Kirsten and Sandy designed specifically by me" He said.

"You did this?" She said. "Yeah Kirsten and Sandy came to me with the idea so I thought why not" he said. "It's really he interrupted her"Nice" he said. "Amazing" she said.

"Well I'm glad you think so but I do have a favor. Since I heard about your degree in design I thought since you know Summer the best you could maybe help me with the furniture and the decorating part of the house because the paintings pretty much done now all that's left is the décor" he said. She smiled. "You really want me to help you?" She said.

"Well I'm not the one with the design degree and I don't really think my style would suit Summer or Seth for that matter and if you did this you would be doing me a favor by not making me ask your mom to do me a favor" he said. She laughed.

"You were going to ask my mom to decorate?" she said. "Well yeah she's used to it for the New Port group but now that you're here I thought who better. So what do you say?" he said. "I'll do it" she said. "Great" he said.

"So does this have a matching pool house?" She said. "It might" he said teasing. She went to the back to see that it did indeed have an identical pool house even a pool and hot tub.

"You should be proud of yourself this is really great Ryan" she said. "Thank you" he said. "So we should go you got Seth waiting" She said. "And you have your mom waiting" he said. She laughed. "Don't rub it in" She said following him out.

"So should I drop you back at Seth's?" he said. "You know what don't bother I'll just call my mother and tell us to meet me and Kirsten there" she said dialing her cell. "Okay" he said driving away.

"Hi mom. Yeah listen I was wondering if you could meet me at Kirsten's so we can go over the shower plans" she said. "Okay I'll see you there" she said hanging up. He smiled and they headed back to the Cohen's.


	6. Coming up with the perfect vows

**Coming up with the perfect vows**

Ryan walked in with Marissa following. They saw Kirsten already in the kitchen. "Hey guys" she said. "Hey Kirsten" they said. "Ah Ryan Seth's here he's waiting in the pool house" Kirsten said.

"Well I'll let you get to your planning. See you later" he said leaving. Marissa smiled watching him leave while Kirsten stared at her. "So Marissa when should we expect Julie?" She said. "Hello" they heard and then the closing of the front door. "I'd say right about now" Marissa said not sounding too enthused. Kirsten laughed and they went to meet her.

Ryan crossed the yard and went up the steps and into the pool house. "Thank god man. God how long do dress fittings actually take?" He said obnoxiously. "Don't ask" Ryan said throwing his keys on the breakfast bar. "So where'd you drop Marissa?" he said.

"She's here going over the plans for the shower with your mom and Julie" Ryan replied. "You guys seem to be spending a lot of time together" Seth said. "We're not together now" he said. "Yeah but you are in the same house" Seth pointed out.

"Seth lets just get to the vows" Ryan said. "Really it's that serious already you want to write vows" he said sarcastically. "I meant your vows and you keep talking the only help you'll be getting is from captain oats you got me?" Ryan said being completely serious.

"Loud and clear. So here's what I have so far" he said passing him a sheet of paper. Ryan opened and scanned the sheet. "So what do you think?" Seth said. "I think you can't compare Summer to a tulip" Ryan said.

"Come on it took forever for me to come up with that" Seth whined. "Seth" he said. "Okay fine but it seemed good when I wrote it" Seth said. "Look it shouldn't be this hard you love her so just speak from you heart" Ryan said. "That's the problem I'm not good with writing it to paper" Seth said.

Ryan thought about it. "You know what why don't we take a break go to the diner. Then that'll give you some time to think about what you do want to say" Ryan convinced him. "Alright sounds like a plan" Seth said. "Come on I'll drive" Ryan said and with that they both laughed the house.

"So it's going to be at the yacht club tomorrow at six" Julie said. "You talked to the caterers?" Kirsten said. "Yeah and they're setting up at one" Marissa said. "The cake?" Julie said. "It's already ordered and I got Ryan picking that up in the morning" Kirsten said looking over a guest list.

"Great. So what about the flowers?" Julie said. "Also delivered to the club early tomorrow afternoon" Kirsten said. "The guest list?" Marissa threw in. "Everyone has responded except Anna and Luke can't make it but Luke is coming to the wedding. Anna however can not attend" Kirsten said.

"Great" Marissa said with a smile. "So is that it?" Julie said. "So we're doing a dinner party shower?" Marissa said. "I thought it would be different. What do you think Marissa?" Julie said. "Sounds great mom" She said satisfied. "Okay well I'm going to double check the food list" Kirsten said leaving Julie with Marissa.

Marissa rechecked the guest list. She looked up when she caught Julie staring. "What's wrong mom?" She said. "Nothing it just seems that the time in Hawaii has really done you some good" Julie said with a smile. Marissa nodded.

"I'm sure your father loved every minute of it even though I was here missing you" Julie said. Marissa smiled. "I missed you too mom" She said rather sincerely because lets face it that was the truth. Marissa had missed her mother regardless of what's happened between them over the years. Julie smiled. "So come on I'm sure there's something we're over looking" Marissa said and they began rechecking the plans for tomorrow.

After eating at the diner they walked down the pier. "So your head clear enough yet buddy?" Ryan said. Seth shrugged. "I am doing the right thing right? I mean we're not too young to be getting married like Summer's dad thinks right?" Seth said second guessing himself. Ryan laughed at his nervousness.

"Seth listen to yourself your asking me if Dr. Robert's is right. Come on man you guys love each other. You got down on one knee and proposed obviously you did it for a reason" Ryan said looking at him. "Yeah because I love Summer" Seth said.

"So what's the problem? Look all of this is just last minute wedding jitters but be happy because you guys deserve this. Like you once told her "It's always been Summer"" Ryan said reminding him. "And it always will be" Seth said. "So there you go" Ryan said.

"I guess I'm just freaking out for no reason" Seth said. "But there is the vows that still have yet to be dealt with" Seth said. Ryan nodded and his cell went off. "Hello" Ryan said.

"Hey I'm still at your house and Summer's on her way. She thought maybe you and Seth would want to hang out here for awhile" Marissa said. "Yeah but we got to figure out the whole vow thing first" Ryan said. "What's there to figure out?" Marissa said confused.

"Well Seth knows how he feels he just can't seem to write in on paper" Ryan said. Marissa thought about it. "So why doesn't he just ad lib it. Seth was always a person for that" She suggested. Ryan stared at Seth.

"What?" Seth said. "Nothing. Yeah so we'll be there in like twenty minutes but thanks for the suggestion. I think you got something there" Ryan said. "Anytime see ya later" She said hanging up. He closed his phone. "Ryan what?" Seth said. "Marissa suggested you just going with the flow without writing anything down" Ryan said running the idea passed him.

"She wants me to wing it?" Seth said shocked. "Well yeah you've always been good with the adlibbing and you know how you feel. So maybe it would better if you told her straight from your own mouth rather than writing it down" Ryan said trying to convince Seth.

"Cooper's a genius. I should've gone to her in the first place" Seth said knowing it was great idea. "Hey" Ryan said insulted. "I'm sorry bro but you're not exactly one for words" Seth said. "I'll remember that the next time you ask me a favor" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Seriously you should ask Marissa to help you write your best man speech" Seth said. Ryan glared. "Let's go Summer wants us to hang out at the house" Ryan said. "Think about it Ryan it could work. I'm sure Marissa could come up with something" Seth said following. "Seth" Ryan warned. "Okay I'll shut up now" he said going to get in the car.

Back at the Cohen's Summer walked into the yard to see Marissa sitting on one of the chairs. "Hey" Summer said sitting down next to her. "So there on their way" Marissa said. "Cool. So what exactly where they doing?" Summer said. "Seth needed a little help with his vows" Marissa said.

"And he asked for Ryan's help" Summer said understanding. "Yeah but I think they figured it out" Marissa said. "You told him to wing it huh" Summer said. Marissa laughed. "How did you know that?" Marissa said.

"Hello Coop we are best friends and Ryan although I love him isn't great with words and Seth is great at just speaking directly rather than putting it all down on paper" Summer said. "Yeah that's what I said. Why they didn't come up with that already is beyond me" She said.

"Coop they're guys and sometimes a woman's opinion is needed" Summer said. Marissa smiled and giggled. "Hey" Seth said coming in the back yard and going over to kiss Summer.

Marissa looked on. Ryan was right behind Seth. "So how'd your Seth/Ryan time go?" Summer said looking up at Seth. "It went pretty well actually" Seth said. "Actually to be fare it was a little Seth/Ryan/Marissa time too" Ryan said. Marissa smiled at his comment. "So Marissa enlightened you on what to do with your vows?" Summer said looking at Seth.

Seth looked at Marissa. "Way to go Cooper who told you to blab" Seth said. "Hey she knew so don't blame me" Marissa said holding up her hands in defense. "It was kind of obvious Seth. I mean how could you not know that you're better at words when you just don't think about it?" Summer said.

"You knew that too?" Seth said. "Duh Cohen I mean why else do you think you're so funny" Summer said. "You see that Ryan she thinks I'm funny" Seth said. "So funny she's marrying you" Ryan joked. Seth laughed sarcastically. "You know what I think that's enough comedy out of you for one day" Seth said to Ryan.

"I could go on" Ryan said. The girls laughed and Seth glared at Ryan and he broke out into a laugh. "I'll be back I'm going to see If dad needs help in the kitchen" Seth said. "Seth Cohen doing manual labor" Summer mocked.

He looked at Ryan. "You see what you started Atwood?" He said leaving them behind. Ryan laughed. "So how was his first attempt at writing the vows really?" Summer said waiting for an answer. Ryan grinned.

"Well if it helps he compared you to a tulip. Which is sort of endearing if you think about it" Ryan said sarcastically. A tulip?" Marissa said amazed. Summer laughed shaking her head in disbelief.

"What can I say that's my Cohen for you" Summer said sounding like a girl completely in love.. Marissa and Ryan looked at each other and laughed. "So Coop how was the dress?" Summer said. Marissa smiled. "It's great" She said. "See I knew you'd like it" Summer said and the girls continued to gush over it while Ryan went to go find Seth.


	7. The blow out

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming!**

**The Blow out**

The next evening Ryan was finishing tying his tie. "There you are. You're supposed to be at the yacht club already helping me" Marissa said coming in. He turned and looked at her confused. "I'm sorry was I supposed to meet you and I just forgot?" He said suddenly confused.

"Hello I thought you would assume to meet me so that you can help with at least something having to do with the party" Marissa rambled. "First off never assume and second help with what? It seemed like you guys covered everything the other day" Ryan said.

She glared at him. "You know this shower is for Seth too and you being his best man should be willing to help" She said. "Okay and I was by staying out of your way. Believe me you don't need my help and do you really think Seth cares if he has a perfect wedding shower?" Ryan said.

She looked at him not amused. "Okay I'm sorry but you know I hate these things and even more than that I mean come on Ryan Atwood at a shower? I mean a couple's shower isn't even in my vocabulary. It's probably not even in Seth's" he said.

"Well unlike you Seth is already there with Summer" Marissa said. "That's only because he's petrified of Summer and you know that" Ryan pointed out. "Ryan come on. I need you" She said sounding desperate.

He never could not help Marissa Cooper especially when she was standing there telling him she needed him. "Alright okay I'm ready let's go. You look nice by the way" He said taking in her simple but elegant cocktail dress. "There's no time for sucking up just let's go the car's outside" She said. He laughed and followed her out.

When they arrived Ryan gave the keys to the valet and they went in. Ryan trailing behind Marissa. "See some people haven't gotten here already" Ryan pointed out. She glared at him. "Yeah where going to have to talk about the glaring thing. That's supposed to be my job" Ryan joked.

"Marissa" She heard and turned to see Taryn one of her mom's friends. Ryan made a beeline to escape while Marissa continued to falsely smile through the conversation. Ryan was taking a breather outside.

"Not one for Couple showers" he heard and he turned and smiled. "Theresa" he said surprised to see her standing there. "Hey Ryan" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey I didn't know you were coming" He said hugging her. "Kirsten called and said that I should come. Plus I wanted to show Seth my support and it's always a plus when I get to see you" she said.

He smiled. "How's Daniel doing?" he said. "He's seven just started little league a few days ago" She said. "Wow time does sure fly by. It's been forever since I last saw you" Ryan said. "Yeah it has" She said smiling. He nodded. "So I see Marissa's here she's back from Hawaii?" She said. "Yeah for the wedding actually" Ryan said.

"Of course you must be pretty excited having her back" She said. Ryan smiled. "So what about you what have you been doing with yourself?" he said. "Well now that you mention it I'm engaged" She said a smile creeping on her face. Ryan smiled.

"Wow that's great so who is he? Anyone from Chino?" He said. She laughed. "Are you kidding me? No his name's Eric I met him through work. He's a great guy" She said. He smiled. "You look happy" he said. "I am you'd really like him" Theresa said. Ryan laughed. "So How's your mom?" Ryan said. Theresa continued to go on and on about her mother and how she missed seeing him around the old neighborhood.

Meanwhile Marissa went in search of Ryan to see him standing on the landing outside. She stopped when she saw him talking to Theresa. He was laughing at something she obviously had said. They looked happy together. Marissa turned and headed in the direction of the bar.

The shower was in full swing when Summer spotted Marissa sitting alone at one of the tables. "Coop hey what are you doing over here by yourself?" Summer said sitting next to her. "Nothing I was just thinking" She said sadly.

"Coop you okay?" She said. Marissa tried to put her best fake smile on. "Summer" She heard the women from the charity league call her. "Yeah I'm fine this is your shower you should enjoy it. Go on" Marissa said. "We'll talk later?" Summer said. "Sure" Marissa said with a laugh.

"So how long do showers actually last?" Seth said coming up to Ryan and Theresa. "I don't know" Ryan said. "Hey Seth congratulations" Theresa said kissing his cheek. "Thanks Theresa I'm glad you could make it" Seth said. "Well anything for a friend right" She said. Seth smiled.

"So really any of you know when it's about time to leave let me know" Seth said. Ryan's eyes trailed off behind Seth to see Marissa who had been standing in a corner by herself and something was just off about it.

Ryan excused himself and went to see what was up before he could get over there she had disappeared. He figured she stepped out front. He opened the door and went out to the front patio to see a few people talking but no Marissa.

He walked to the end of it and saw her standing their by herself a champagne flute in one hand. He went down the steps. "Hey I was looking for you" he said. She faced him. "Oh I just needed some air" she said trying to act normal.

"Are you okay?" he said. "Yeah I'm fine" she said. "You don't seem like you are" he said not totally convinced she was. "I'm okay" She said. "Really so what's the glass of champagne for?" he said trying to listen to her reasoning and not be angry.

"Come on Ryan" She said looking at him. "Don't come on Ryan! Your kind of fun lands you passed out in a drive way or at least that's how I remember it" He said suddenly angry that she would revert back to her old self. "Ryan I'm not going to break" she said getting angry.

"Marissa" Ryan said. "No how dare you! I have one glass of champagne and you accuse me of falling back into my old ways. Who made you the friggin king? I never asked for you to save me and I sure as hell am not asking you now" She said rather darkly walking away from him.

"Marissa" He said knowing he had hurt her. "Why don't you go back to Theresa maybe you could save her" she called over her shoulder.

He shook his head and stared at the scenery. Was he wrong to have accused her? Was it even his place to care anymore? He didn't know but he didn't want to be fighting with her over this because things only got worse.

He took a few minutes and tried to find her inside but she was nowhere in site. So he left getting the car.

At least she wasn't driving because she had left the keys with Ryan.

That he was grateful for. He checked the house but the lights we're off.

So he headed to the one other place you could always find her.


	8. Apologies all around

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming! And as always thanks to all the reviewers! I really appreciate you guys reading this!**

**Apologies all around**

He parked and got out heading for the life guard stand. He saw her silhouette from the distance. He still knew her after all these years. He went up the ramp. She stayed silent her tear stained cheeks were evidence that she had been crying. She wouldn't look his way. He slowly sat beside her. "What Theresa wasn't interested in you playing the hero?" She said trying to be smug.

"I'm sorry" he said softly sounding like he truly meant it. She looked at him. She shrugged it off feeling bad about yelling at him. "I guess it's understandable why you would think I was drinking again" she said suddenly feeling her anger disappear. After all she could never stay mad at him for long no matter what he did.

"I didn't mean to upset you" he said sadly. She nodded. "It's just there was this look in your eyes, this sadness that you always used to carry with you. And I guess I assumed the worst" He said trying to make her understand why he thought that she had been drinking.

"Ryan I'm not that Marissa anymore. You know I don't drink away problems expecting them to be gone the next morning. I know better that they won't be" She said looking at him. He listened intently.

"I had one drink of champagne and that was it. Actually it was really only to be social. Taryn had given it to me and I thought it was rude if I didn't take it" She said making him understand that she hadn't wanted it to begin with. He nodded.

"So why the sadness?" he said feeling there was something more she wasn't saying. She stared at him. "I dunno" she shrugged.

"I guess I see how happy Seth and Summer are and it makes me a little envious of what they have. Something that I don't have. I guess that's where the sadness is coming from. It just seems like their happy not that I'm not happy it's just they get the whole package" She said.

He nodded understanding exactly how she felt. "Sometimes I feel like I've missed out on some much with you guys but another part of me knows I left for the best. I needed to find myself on my own without you guys" She said sadly.

"You know just because you were gone doesn't mean you suddenly disappeared from our lives. I mean I always find myself thinking about you" he said staring into her eyes. She stared at him not believing what he just said. "You do?" she said surprised.

"Yeah I wonder how you are? What's been going on since we last saw each other? I wonder if you're happy" he said. She nodded. "So why didn't you just pick up the phone to find all that stuff out?" she said needing to hear an answer.

"The same reason you didn't I guess. Because as much as I wanted my questions answered I knew you branching out on your own was important and it was just best if I didn't try to contact you. I mean you said so yourself I'm always trying to save you and I had to learn to stop" he said making her realize that although it was hard for him he had to let her go.

She suddenly felt guilty for what she had said. Truth is if it wasn't for Ryan always helping her she didn't know if she would be where she was today. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just got angry. I know you only did what you did because you care. I mean those times you where there for me Ryan they meant a lot and they always will" she said trying to make him understand.

"I know they did" he said looking at her. "To be honest it was hard being that far away from you but I knew it was something that I had to do in order to figure myself out. Although unfortunately I couldn't physically take you with me you always were with me" She said.

He smiled and took his jacket off wrapping it around her. "Thanks for saving me again" she said joking. "Well I know you get cold so" he said. She giggled and then leaned into him. "I really missed you Ryan" she confessed. "I missed you too" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him closer and they just stayed like that for awhile not really saying anything more.

The next morning Marissa came down in her robe to see Seth and Summer sitting at the kitchen table. "Morning" She said. "Hey Coop" she said. Marissa poured herself a cup of coffee. "So you got in pretty late" Summer said. Seth looked at her.

"Yeah sorry I was with Ryan" Marissa said shooting her an apologetic smile. "So that's where he disappeared too" Seth said interrupting. Summer glared at him.

"Right sorry speaking of I got to get to work see ya later" he said quickly kissing her cheek and leaving. "Love you Cohen. So last night you kind of left the party. What happened?" Summer said. "Yeah I'm sorry Ryan saw me with champagne I guess he assumed the worst" she said.

Summer nodded understanding knowing full well that alcohol plus Marissa is like a deadly combination. "So we had a fight and I basically told him that he didn't have to save me and never did so then I left. And he came after me and apologized. It was just a misunderstanding" Marissa said. "But you seemed sad" Summer said.

"I kind of was I just looked at you and Seth and I thought when am I going to get that. When am I going to find that person for me or have I found him already but maybe he's already moved on" Marissa said not really having an answer for herself. "He hasn't Coop" Summer said looking at her sadly.

She looked at Summer. "Even if he hasn't I'm not sure if it's supposed to be this way. I mean obviously things are the way they are for a reason. Why rattle with it when it's working. I'll be okay I just I'm happy for guys and of course I missed you all" Marissa said. Summer hugged her.

"Well we've all really missed you. You ever think of coming back?" Summer said. "Sometimes but you know I've lived in Hawaii for a long time my life's there" Marissa said trying to convince herself that was she wanted. Truth is as soon as she saw Ryan again she wasn't so sure Hawaii was what she wanted.

"Well your life used to be here" Summer pointed out. "I know but I have to find a job" Marissa said. "I hear the New Port group is hiring in the design department" Summer said wanting nothing more then to have best friend back.

"And I need to find a place to live" Marissa said. "Well I know an architect that knows some people who could easily find you a place" she said with a smile. Marissa smiled. "I don't know I mean if I did stay I'm not sure if I would go back to the person I was and I've come too far to bargain with that" Marissa said trying to convince Summer.

Summer nodded understanding. "But that doesn't mean I'll miss you any less when I go" Marissa said. "Well I'll promise to visit more if you promise" Summer said. "Of course" Marissa said with a smile.

"Best friends forever" Summer said.

"Forever" Marissa said grabbing Summer's hand.

They smiled continuing to talk until Summer excused herself to go to work.


	9. Shop till you drop

**A/N: I just got to say you guys are amazing. Thanks to all of you who are reviewing my story you've really brightened up my day and you're all awesome! So here it is! For those of you wanting a little more of Summer and Seth there should be some soon so just hang in there! **

**Shop till you drop**

By midmorning Marissa had been dressed and sitting out back. The phone rang so she ran in to get it. "Hello Cohen/Robert's residence" she said. "Marissa Cooper please" she heard a voice say. The voice sounded muffled but she knew it was him.

"Speaking but you already knew that" She said. Ryan laughed a smile was evident in her voice. "So what does your afternoon look like?" he said. "Well I don't know I might have to check my schedule and get back to you" Marissa said joking. "You have got to spend less time with Seth" he stated. She giggled at the comment.

"I'm free why?" she said. "Because office work is light and I got to get a move on if I want the house to be ready by Friday" Ryan said. "When are they giving them the keys?" she said. "The rehearsal dinner that night so I really only have till Thursday to make sure every things done" he said.

"Well I'm there just name a time and place" Marissa said. "Alright well I'm leaving here at two so is that going to work for you?" he said. "Sounds great" she said. "Okay so I'll pick you up around then" Ryan said. "Okay see ya then" she said hanging up.

Ryan had left the office and picked up Marissa and they were now in a furniture store picking out living room sofas and such. "So what do you think?" Marissa said. Ryan stared at this maroon colored couch not amused.

"It looks too girly" he said scrunching up his face. She shook her head. Ryan's eye caught a lazy boy chair and he tested it out. "Now this is the one" he said finally showing some interest in furniture. Marissa turned and saw Ryan sitting in the chair and laughed. "Ryan that's a chair we're looking for a sofa" she said hoping he would get the point.

"So what you get two and then Summer has somewhere to sit" he said. "And if you come over what then huh?" Marissa said waiting to hear what he came up with. "So what Summer's a twig she could easily scoot over" Ryan said joking. Marissa shook her head.

"How about we order two of those for the game room since you and Seth will spend most of your time in there anyway" she said. "Game room?" he questioned her.

"Well yeah they have way too many guest rooms. I just figured one of them could be converted into a game room so that you guys didn't have to play in the living room. Maybe this way you could branch out you can get a pool table or maybe a small basketball net" she said convincing him that there were other sports beyond the realm of video games.

He looked at her. "You do know Seth right?" he said not convinced by her statement. "Yeah Basketball and pool are so not his thing. Okay so we could just work with the play station" she said with a laugh. "Sounds like an idea and you know I think Summer would love that couch" he said referring to the maroon one they had seen just before.

She smiled. "Thanks because it's being delivered tomorrow along with those chairs" she said moving on to other things. He laughed shaking his head and got up following her. "So you just assumed that I would like those" he said. "Well you are a guy and contrary to what you may believe I do know your style" she said pointing out. He smiled.

"Okay bed spreads and comforters are all you. But shouldn't we pick out an actual bed?" Ryan said. "Did that already while you were obsessing about your reclining chair" she said with a laugh. "Wow you work well under pressure" he said. "Thanks so that one" she said pointing to one of the many comforters. Ryan nodded. "Come on you could help me pick out the kitchen furniture" she said and he followed.

"So high back chairs?" she said. He shrugged. "Okay what about this one?" pointing to a light wood table. "Yeah okay it's small but it's reasonable plus I ordered a breakfast bar to be put in so that'll work" Ryan said. "Okay" she said. "What about the dinning room?" he said. "Classic dark wood 10 chairs" she said. "Ten?" he said. "Yes for holidays, visitors and such plus who knows maybe they'll have a kid by next chrismukah" Marissa said.

"Do you know something?" Ryan said staring at her. She laughed. "No it was just a suggestion. I was totally kidding but ten chairs are reasonable plus it's a big room so it should fit nicely" Marissa said. "Well you are the designer" Ryan said being flirty. She smiled.

"I'm just gonna tell them we want these delivered" she said walking over to a lady and talking. He smiled watching her interact he could tell she really loved this kind of stuff. "Okay so all of this will be there tomorrow before the afternoon" Marissa said. "Ah" Ryan said forgetting about work.

"Don't worry I know you have work which is why I'll be there to let them in and plus while I'm there I could fix it up to my liking with your approval of course" Marissa said waiting for his approval. "Please do whatever you feel is necessary" Ryan said.

"So next stop circuit city" Marissa said with a smile. Ryan looked at her confused. "Ryan think game room, bigger louder speakers, new games, definitely a new play station. You guys probably wore that one out and maybe if you're lucky a nice flat screen to go with it" She said. He laughed following her out of the store.


	10. The secret project

**The secret project**

The New Port group was pretty busy the next afternoon but he didn't want Marissa to feel like this was her project to finish so he dialed her cell when he got a free minute. She grabbed her cell from her purse and smiled when she checked the caller id.

"Hey" she said picking up. "Hey I was just checking up making sure everything got there" Ryan said. "Yeah it's all here now it's just a matter of rearranging stuff" She said looking around. "And you're going to do this all by yourself? You can't lift anything" Ryan said.

"I told the movers where to put the bigger things and I'll just do the rest. It's really not that hard" Marissa said. "Are you sure this isn't too much trouble because I could send someone down there and she interrupted

"No you asked for my help and I'm doing it. Okay now all you have to do is show up around say five thirty and it should all be done. You got that or do you want to write that down?" she said. He laughed. "Hey don't get smart with me Cooper!" He said kidding. "I got that and listen I really appreciate this" he said.

She smiled. "Well anything for you right" she said. "Seriously you're saving me" Ryan said. "From asking Julie Cooper to help you yeah I know" She said joking. "Thanks" He said. "I don't need a thank you. I need you to show up at five thirty" she said. "Okay geez when did you get to be so bossy?" he said kidding.

"I dunno maybe it was from all those years of being around you" she said teasing. He chuckled. "Alright although I'd love to sit and talk. I got some work to do but I'll definitely be there for five thirty" he said. "You office workers are so committed" she said with a laugh.

"Well we can't all be free spirited like your self" he said. "Alright bye Ryan" she said giggling. "See ya Marissa" he said hanging up. She looked around. "Back to work" she said to herself preparing for his arrival.

Ryan was leaving his office for the day when to his surprise he came across Seth. "Ryan" he said. "Hey man what's up you looking for your mom?" he said. "Nah I just thought I'd see if you'd want to hang" Seth said. Ryan thought back to Marissa waiting for him.

"Yeah I can't I'm busy" Ryan said hoping that would work. "Wait a minute what's up?" Seth said. "Nothing I'm just late meeting someone" Ryan said rather quickly. Seth looked at him weird. "Okay Spill" Seth said. Ryan thought fast. "I have a date" saying the words without even really thinking about them. Seth smiled. "Seriously with who?" Seth said.

"No one you'd know" Ryan said. "Ryan come on is it someone from work?" Seth said. "Yeah Lisa she works upstairs in accounting" He said. "Wow didn't know you had a thing for brainiac girls" Seth said joking. Ryan glared. "Okay so maybe tomorrow then. I guess I'll just see what Marissa's up to" Seth said.

"Yeah I don't know Marissa said something about having dinner with Julie" Ryan said. "Huh Summer never mentioned that" He said. "Why don't you spend some time with Summer" Ryan suggested. "Can't she's working overtime" Seth said. "Oh" Ryan said. "Well it looks like everyone's pretty busy tonight" Seth said.

"Yeah but you know your mom isn't Sandy has to work late why don't you spend sometime with her. I'm sure she'd love that" Ryan tried to convince him. Seth nodded. "Yeah why not I mean it's better then nothing" Seth said.

"Yeah so have fun" Ryan said walking into the parking lot. "Alright man but I want details tomorrow" Seth said. "I'll try" Ryan said. "Well go ahead I wouldn't want you to stand her up" Seth said walking to his car. Ryan jumped in his and flew to the house he was already late.

He put the car in parked and jumped out not bothering to knock he just went in. "Hey Marissa sorry I'm late. I sort of had to get rid of Seth he was pestering me about spending time and" he stopped talking going into the living room and looking around.

"What do you think?" She said standing behind him. He turned and looked at her. "It's… It's amazing. It's great" Ryan said. She smiled. "Come on in to the kitchen" she said and he followed. There he found a kitchen ready to be cooked in.

"You did all of this in one afternoon?" Ryan said shocked. "Yeah but I know you'll love this" She said. He followed her upstairs past the master bedroom to the fourth door on the left. She opened it. "This is the game room" she said walking in. He looked around.

"What do you think?" She said. "I think when Seth sees this he's going to love you" he said going over to sit in the chair that they had picked out the other day. "Comfortable?" she said joking. "It's pretty nice. You know maybe I'll come to Seth's more often" Ryan said.

"Come on there's still the rest of the house to show you" She said. She took him to the master bed room which had everything from dressers to curtains. Ryan loved everything about it. "And the rest of the guest rooms are pretty much the same style just different stuff here and there like comforters and rugs and such" she said going back down stairs.

"Wow seriously you do an awesome job. You know if Caleb saw this he'd hire you right now" he said. She smiled. "Thanks I think" she said with a laugh. "I still can't get over how much you did in one day" he said. "You didn't see the pool house yet" she said. "That too" he said.

She went out back which he saw she had decorated with lawn furniture and lights where put into the pool. She opened the door. "Okay so I know it's a little generic but really what is a pool house supposed to look like anyway. They all look the same to me" she said. He looked around.

"You got talent Marissa" he said She looked at him. "You think so?" Marissa said. "I know so" he said staring at her. She smiled giving thanks. "So how'd you get rid of Seth?" She said. "I told him I had a date" he said quickly. She laughed.

"Some date huh?" she said joking. "Well if anybody asks your Lisa from accounting" Ryan said. She giggled. "I never knew Ryan Atwood went for the smart girls" she said teasing him.

"Well you know I try butthey can't all be like you" he said. She laughed. "So I would like to pay you back somehow. I know it's not equivalent but it's a start I was thinking burgers and fries at the diner" he said. "Sounds like a plan. Let me just grab my stuff and I'll follow you because I have my car" She said. "Okay" he said waiting for her to come back and when she did they left.

Summer walked in her home and closed the door. "Seth? Marissa? Anyone?" She said trying to see if anyone was home. She dropped her purse on the couch and grabbed her phone. Dialing Seth's phone.

"Hello" she heard. "Hi sweetie where are you I just got home" she said. "Oh I was just spending time with my mom I'm on my way back actually" He said. "Have you seen Marissa because she's not here either?" she said. "No, but Ryan said something about her having dinner with Julie" Seth said.

"Huh. So where's Atwood?" She said. "You ready for this Ryan had a date" he said. "A date" she said sounding surprised. "Yeah" Seth said. "So Marissa is having dinner at Julie's and Ryan's on a date" She said making sure she caught everything.

"Yes you want me to pick anything up? You must be hungry" he said. "No that's okay CohenI ate at work." She said. "Alright well I'm almost home" Seth said. "Alright well I'll let you go see you in a few minutes" she said. "I love you" he said. "Love you too" she said hanging up with a smile.

Meanwhile Marissa and Ryan where just leaving the diner. "I forgot how much I missed that place" she said. "Nothing like greasy diner food" he said. She laughed and checked her watch. "Wow its ten thirty all ready" Marissa said not knowing where the time went.

"Yeah" he said. "I should get back soon before they start looking for me" Marissa said. "Yeah about that your cover was you had dinner with Julie tonight" Ryan said. "Why did I have a cover again?" Marissa said sounding confused. "Because Seth was going to track you down and hang out with you so I thought of something quick" he said.

"So I was second on his list of people to hang out with?" she said pretending to be insulted. "Believe me I would trade spots with you in a minute sometimes he drives me crazy" Ryan said. She giggled. "But you love him anyway" She said. He nodded.

"Yeah I guess he has grown on me" He said. She smiled. "Well on that note I'm gonna go I actually have breakfast with my mom tomorrow" she said laughing at the irony.

"Summer's going to think you've gone crazy spending two meals in two days with your mom" he said. "I'll just tell her I couldn't get out of it" she said. "Right" he said. "Yeah" she said. "So thanks for your help" he said. "It's not a problem at all" she said. He nodded. "Right" he said. She kissed his cheek.

"Night Ryan" she said getting in her car. She cracked her window.

"Drive safe" he said. She smiled.

"See ya" she said pulling away he stood until her car had disappeared then walked over to his and headed for home.


	11. An evening among friends

**An evening among friends**

Ryan walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Seth sitting at the breakfast bar flipping through the paper with a bagel and coffee by his side. "The morning ritual I almost forgot you did that" Ryan said. "It's all apart of the plan R. A." Seth said. "Seth don't refer to me as R.A. ever again" He said.

"Why not? Its way shorter then saying Ryan Atwood" Seth said. "How about just saying Ryan or better yet don't say my name at all" Ryan said with a smile going to grab a bagel. "So how would I get your attention if I wanted to talk to you about something? Huh? Am I supposed to just walk up to you and strike up a conversation? What if there's more than one person in the room you may think I'm really talking to them" Seth said.

"Or I could be thinking please make him stop talking" Ryan said. "Sorry we have to have breakfast more often you're falling behind on the Cohen chatter this early" Seth said. "Yeah I think it's better now that you live with Summer" Ryan said. Seth gave an insulted look. "So when are you going to look for your own place? You going to stay with mom and dad forever?" Seth said.

Ryan laughed. "No. And I don't know I haven't really thought about it" He said sitting next to him. "Really so your plan is to live in the pool house your entire life?" Seth said. "You make me sound so pathetic" Ryan said. "Speaking of pathetic how was the date last night?" Seth said. "It was alright" He said.

"Alright? Ryan this was the first date you had in months and all I get is alright" Seth said. "Seth calm down" Ryan said. "Seriously did it not work? Was there was something wrong with her? Is she crazy?" Seth said. "No Lauren is not crazy and there's definitely nothing wrong with her" Ryan said without thinking.

"Lauren huh? So who the hell is she? Did Lisa bring some other girl along on the date" Seth said. Ryan realized the mistake. "No it's just well I" he paused looking at Seth who had obviously caught him red handed.. "Did I say Laura I meant Lisa" Ryan said. "Okay R. A. what's up? Tell me where you really were last night?" Seth said.

"I was with Lisa and stop calling me that" Ryan warned. "Seriously bro I'm just not buying it and quite frankly Ryan your stories starting to fall apart" Seth said staring him down. "So I made a mistake when I said her name it could have happened to anyone. In fact I do it all the time" Ryan insisted. "Really so do you call Marissa Marcie then?" Seth said. Ryan glared at him. "Come on Ryan" Seth said.

"Seth leave Ryan alone I asked him to come shopping with me for a wedding present for you and Summer" Kirsten walked in saving Ryan. "Really so what is it? "Seth said. "It's called a surprise and I didn't exactly find what I was looking for" Kirsten said. "Dude why didn't you just tell me?" Seth said.

Ryan looked from Kirsten to Seth. "Because I knew you'd ask me what it was" he said. "Come on where supposed to be brothers" Seth said. "That's right and as a brother I knew you would be tempted to ask what it was she bought you guys if in fact she was successful buying something" Kirsten interrupted "Which I wasn't" she threw in. "So I just thought it would be better if I told you I had a date" Ryan said. "So you lied to me for me?" Seth said.

Ryan looked at him confused. Seth broke into a smile. "Wow thanks a lot man I didn't know you cared that much" Seth said. "Okay" Ryan said thinking Seth was getting weirder. "And feel free to lie to me anytime you're doing something for me" Seth said. Kirsten and Ryan stared at him. "What did that sound too like I'm into myself" He said.

"Why worry now you've been doing it for years" Ryan said dropping his cup into the sink. "Yeah we're used to it" Kirsten said. Ryan laughed. "See ya guys later I got to get to the office" He said. "Hey remember we're supposed to hang the girls are having a night out" Seth yelled. "Alright. See ya" Ryan yelled and left. "Well mother it's off to work for me as well" Seth said. "Have a good day" She said. "As do you" Seth said leaving Kirsten behind.

Later that day Marissa and Summer had just gotten back from renting movies. Since tonight was a girl's night and they hadn't had one in awhile they figured they'd do it right. Which meant movies, junk food, gossip and Pizza.

Summer smiled having already come back from the door throwing the pizza on the table. "Okay so what exactly is going on with you and Atwood?" Summer said not buying the friends thing. Marissa laughed. "What? Nothing we're just Summer interrupted.

"You're not friends Marissa I know that and you know that" Summer said. She shrugged. "Look we've always been complicated and it's nice that for once things don't seem to be that way for us" Marissa said trying to make her understand.

Summer looked at her. "Besides you're the one who's getting married on Saturday" Marissa said smiling. "Yeah I am" Summer said. "Which means three days left until your Mrs. Seth Cohen" She said. "Mrs. Cohen has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Summer said. Marissa laughed and threw a pillow at her. Which made Summer laugh.

"So what do you think the girls are doing?" Seth said as him and Ryan sat in the pool house. Ryan rubbed his temples. "I don't know not giving each other a head ache is a start" Ryan said sarcastically. "Dude don't make this about you" Seth said. "Of course I forgot because it's always about you" Ryan said annoyed.

"Ryan its okay man I forgive you. Besides you're probably just have a head ache because of a certain girl by the name of Marissa" Seth said. Ryan glared at him. "Seth why would I have a head ache because of Marissa?" he said. "Because man the girl is in your head like twenty four seven. She invades your thoughts which is making you get a migraine buddy "Seth said. Ryan looked at him in disgust. "Get away from me" Ryan said throwing a pillow at him.

"I totally love this movie. I can't believe tomorrow's my last day of work" Summer said. "I can't wait" Marissa said excited to be spending more time with her best friend. "Me either" Summer said with a smile. "What about Seth? Is he still working?" Marissa said.

"Last day was today actually. Lucky bastard" She said kidding which made Marissa laughed. "So maybe I could hang out with him for awhile" Marissa said. "Seriously?" Summer said. "Sure why not?" She said. "Nothing it's just I thought you'd rather hang around waiting for Ryan to get home from work or something" Summer said.

Marissa stared at her. "I don't stay here waiting for Ryan everyday I go out" Marissa said. "Yeah where with your mom?" She said teasing her. "I go to the Cohen's" Marissa said feeling like she lost. "Exactly to see Ryan unless you're going to see Mr. C but in this case my bets on Ryan" Summer said. Marissa laughed.

"So what if I want to spend time with him. Is that a crime?" Marissa said. "No it's not" Summer said. "Thank you besides he's like Ryan and I'm going to be leaving after the wedding so I just figured spend as much time with him now" Marissa said. "And you don't think that's going to make you not want to leave?" Summer said. Marissa looked at her sadly.

"So come on man. Really when do we get to have an honest conversation about Marissa? Seth said lying across the pool house floor. "When there's something honest to say" Ryan said already exasperated from his incessant pestering. "Let's start with your feelings. It's real simple" Seth said. "Don't start this again" Ryan said.

"Come on Ryan how great would it be. We could be the official fab four" Seth said. "Just because you said official doesn't make that sound cool" Ryan pointed out. "Point taken but you can't tell that wouldn't make you happy" Seth said. "What would make me happy is if we tabled this discussion for once or better yet not be having it at all" Ryan said. "Come on You're always doing this. Why don't you say what you feel for once. I did it and I got Summer" Seth said.

"Yeah except she's not half way across the world she's still in Orange county and was and still is completely in love with you ever since high school" Ryan yelled leaning up from his spot on the bed. "Come on man you don't know that Marissa doesn't still feel that way" Seth said. "What I do know is that I don't want to be having this conversation. So Please Seth just leave it alone" Ryan said desperately. "Alright" Seth said knowing when he pushed to far and knowing when he had to back off. "So you got you're speech ready yet?" Seth said. Ryan threw himself back on the spot groaning.

"I would rather spend time with him then not" Marissa said. "That's not an answer" Summer said. "Well it's the only answer you're going to get I guess" She said. "So you write your speech yet? "Summer said changing the subject.

"No I figured I'd just wing it. What's good for Cohen could be good for me" Marissa said with a laugh. "You mean what's good for Ryan could be what's good for you" She teased. "Summer" Marissa groaned. "Coop" She said. "Please can we just let this go for tonight" She said. "Fine for tonight so full house is on" Summer said. "Perfect" Marissa said with a smile.

Ryan had been left about twenty minutes ago Seth claiming he had to get up early for his last day of work but for some reason sleep couldn't find Ryan. With thoughts of Marissa running through his head he knew he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon so he just laid there staring at the ceiling wondering how his life ever got this complicated.

Meanwhile back at Seth and Summer's. Marissa looked over at a sleeping Summer and she smiled sadly. Everything that Summer had said was all true. She didn't know if she was making it worse by spending so much time with him but she couldn't not spend time with him.

He was Ryan and she could never deny that he would always be a huge part of her life regardless of what they were to each other. Marissa sighed and turned off the tv covering Summer writing a note and grabbing her keys and slipped out her front door in her pj's but she didn't care. She just didn't really feel like sleeping tonight. There was just too much to think about.


	12. Needing reassurance

**Needing reassurance**

The next morning Ryan had made a quick stop to the house to see that everything was almost done. He closed the door threw his keys on the table and was startled to find a sleeping Marissa on the sofa. He smiled of course he wondered how she got in but that could wait.

She looked cold so he looked around spotting a throw and grabbed it placing on her body and seeing her instantly cuddle within the confines of it. Which made him smile even more. Ryan went upstairs to see that Marissa had put the finishing touches on the house and everything looked pretty much ready to go.

He couldn't believe she did this after all she had spend the night hanging out with Summer but no wonder she was tired. He quietly went back downstairs took one more look at her and left quietly just as he had came.

The light was streaming in her eyes and they instantly fluttered open. She leaned up feeling the soft touch of the blanket. She knew she didn't have this before she went to sleep but how? And she smiled knowing that Ryan had been there obviously earlier this morning. She slowly got up and decided to go home and change and hopefully before Seth and Summer knew she was gone all night.

She drove and parked in the drive way slowly going up the walk and letting herself in quietly. "Hey" She heard Seth say coming down the stairs. "Hey" She said embarrassed because she was caught. "So where you been?" He said. "No where um did Sum leave for work?" She said trying to play it cool.

"Yeah like five minutes ago" Seth said. "Oh" She said. "So where were you really? "Seth said. She didn't know what to say. "I was at the beach and I sort of fell asleep" Marissa said figuring that would fly. "Well you were dressed for bed so that makes sense" Seth said joking.

She glared at him. "It's funny because from that expression I would have guessed you'd been with Ryan" Seth said teasing her going into the kitchen. Marissa shook her head and went upstairs to change.

Ryan had returned home that night tired having not had any sleep the night before. So he decided that he would crash only his dreams were crushed when he spotted Summer in the pool house obviously waiting for him. "Hey" he said tiredly. "Hey Chino" She said looking up.

"I thought you'd be off celebrating after all you are officially on vacation" Ryan reminded her. Summer smiled. "Ryan" She said. "Yeah" noting that it had to be serious if she was calling him Ryan. "What is it? Is it Marissa?" he said thinking the worst. Summer laughed at his jumpiness. "No she's fine. It's just… is Seth okay with this? With us getting married?" Summer said looking at him. "Of course I mean why?" Ryan said confused.

"I don't know its just you ever have that feeling when something feels too good to be true? That any moment that something could be taking away from you and you would be left with nothing? "She said. He nodded understanding what she was feeling. "You're not going to lose Seth Summer" He said trying to reassure her.

"The same way you didn't lose Marissa" She said staring into his eyes. He looked down sadly. "Okay look you and Seth have to stop doing this or other wise you're just going to drive me crazy alright. Summer you love Seth he loves you and you guys are going to be fine" He said reassuring her.

"How do you know that for sure?" She said. "Because I just do. Look there's a reason why Seth was drawn to you from the beginning" Ryan said staring at her hoping he was getting through to her. "Yeah he was guy" She said. "No it was more then that and you know it. If you didn't you wouldn't be marrying him Saturday" Ryan said.

"I know you're right but you know with Coop being so far away the only other person I have besides you is Cohen and if I ever lost him she paused not wanting to know what she would do. "Summer you're not going to. Stop over thinking this alright you probably had this conversation a million times with Marissa" Ryan assumed. "Actually you would be the first" Summer admitted.

Ryan looked confused. "It's just I know that she's like my best friend and everything but I just didn't know how to talk to her about this without hurting her" Summer said with a sigh. "What do you mean?" He said. "Because it's like she's happy that I get to be happy but at the same time she's sad because she's not entirely happy" Summer said.

"Summer no matter how Marissa is feeling doesn't mean she doesn't want to know what's going on with you and you shouldn't hide that from her" Ryan said rationally. "It's just if I talk to her I'll get used to having her here again and it was hard the first time adjusting without her" Summer said sadly. "Look I get it okay. But you guys have been best friends forever and that doesn't stop just because she half way across the country" Ryan said.

"I know I'm just being stupid" Summer said. "You're not stupid Summer" he said. She smiled. "Thanks Atwood" She said. "You feel better now?" he said. "Definitely now I know why Seth ran away from home that first Summer" She said joking. He laughed. "Talk to her alright" He said. "Yeah I'm gonna go" Summer said. "See ya later" Ryan said watching her leave.

Summer had returned home that night and found Marissa in the living room. "Hey" Marissa said looking up. "Seth went for take out. Where were you?" Marissa said. "After work I decided to stop by the Cohen's to talk to Ryan" Summer said sitting down. "Why would you talk to Ryan?" Marissa said looking at her confused.

"I was being an idiot and he made me realize that. It's just I wanted to talk to you about Seth and I just wanted to know if he had doubts about us" Summer said. Marissa nodded understanding. "It's just I hate that your so far away Coop and I thought if I started talking to you then Marissa interrupted "It would be harder when I leave" Marissa said understanding.

"Yeah well that and I didn't want to hurt you with the subject. I mean I know you were pretty bummed at the shower about the fact that you don't get the whole perfect package" Summer said. "Sum that doesn't mean you shouldn't feel happy about what's going on in your life because I am so happy you found Seth" Marissa said sincerely. "Really" She said. "Yeah and all this talk about doubts there are none you know that Seth loves you and you love him. You're not gonna lose him Summer not now and not ever" Marissa said.

Summer smiled finally reassured. "Thanks Coop" She said hugging her. "Anytime" She said. "Ryan was right I should have just talked to you" Summer said. "Well he does make sense when he wants too" Marissa joked. Which made Summer laugh.

"So tomorrow's the rehearsal you got what you want to wear?" Marissa said. "No I figured I'd just pick something out upstairs" Summer said. "I was thinking south coast plaza" Marissa said. Summer smiled.

"That sounds perfect" Summer said. "Except what about Seth?" Marissa said remembering him. "What about him we'll write him a note to tell him where we went besides Chinese doesn't go bad" Summer said already scribbling a note and leaving it on the side table. "Okay let's go" Marissa said and Summer followed her out.


	13. Right back where we started from

**A/N: Okay so thanks again to my reviewers and let me know what you thought of the update!**

**Right back where we started from**

The next afternoon was sort of crazy at the Cohen mansion. Ryan had taken the next few days off on account of the wedding. He ran a few errands for Kirsten and had promised that house was in tip touch shape to be given to them tonight. The Cohen's couldn't be more excited about it.

That evening they had done the rehearsal at the church and they had gotten back to the Cohen's to celebrate. Ryan emerged from the kitchen and walked across the back yard spotting her. "So nice work with the whole walking thing" Ryan said joking. "Well I have been in a bridal party before but come to think of it this would be the first time I was maid of honor" Marissa said.

"Yeah it's the first time for me with best man duties too" He said. She smiled. "Well you didn't look all that nervous up there" She teased. "I'm not the one getting married" Ryan said. She laughed. "Are you saying if you were you would be?" Marissa said. He looked at her and she stared back at him. "So thanks for talking to Summer" she said changing the subject.

"Ah right so she talked to you then" He said. "Yeah she told me what's been going on. I just feel bad that I didn't even realize she was feeling that way" Marissa said. "It's not your fault" He said. "She's my best friend I'm supposed to know when something's going on with her" She said. "You're a good friend Marissa and you know that" he said sounding sincere.

"Summer just deserves to be happy and I just don't want her to feel like she shouldn't be because of me" Marissa said. "Hey Cheer up this is a party" He said making her look around. She wasn't impressed. "Okay so it's a rather boring party but all in all it's a party" Ryan said.

"You don't like parties" She reminded him. "Never mind that in like five minutes I gotta make a toast so I need you to keep me distracted. You know me I don't do well with words" He said. She smiled. "You finished the speech for tomorrow" She said. "Yeah pretty much" he said. "I'm impressed Atwood" She said flirting. He laughed. "Well thank you" he said with a laugh.

After Sandy had made a toast Ryan figured now was a good a time as any. "So everyone knows I'm not well with words or anything like that but I felt that I should at least say something before tomorrow" He said looking at Seth and Summer who had sat before him. Marissa looked on from the side of the table.

"So anyway I met Seth nine years ago which come to think of it is also when I met Summer he said remembering it exactly as it had happened. "And over the years we've all managed to become best friends and I think I can speak for myself as well as Marissa he said catching eyes with her "when I say that we couldn't ask for better friends then you and Summer. And we all wish you nothing but the best because that's what you deserve" Ryan said.

Summer and Seth smiled happily. "So to Seth and Summer may you always drive each other crazy till the end of eternity" Ryan said. Everyone raised their glass with a laugh and he looked back to catch eyes with Marissa. He smiled.

"So that was some speech man" Seth said. "Wait till you see what I have up my sleeve for tomorrow" Ryan said smiling. "That was really sweet Atwood" Summer said joining the boys. Marissa approached. "Ryan so Sandy said that their ready" Marissa said. Ryan nodded. "Ready for what? Seth and Summer said. "You guys follow me" Ryan said.

They did as they were told and followed Ryan to the front of the house. "So why are the cars on? We going somewhere?" Seth said. "You could say that. Get in you guys" Marissa said climbing into the passenger seat and Ryan drove. Summer and Seth looked at each other and got in the back as Sandy and Kirsten followed in the BMW.

They arrived there in a matter of minutes. "Okay you guys aren't going to kill us are you?" Summer said. "Of course not" Ryan said. "So what's going on?" Seth said. "Just get out of the car and you'll see" Marissa said getting out and everyone met the Cohen's at the front steps. Summer looked up at the house.

"You know this looks like she stopped looking from Marissa to Ryan. "Looks like what? Seth said oblivious. "Okay well you guys we thought we'd be the first to give you your present" Sandy said. "So Seth Summer welcome to your new home" Kirsten said placing a key in Seth's hand. "Are you kidding me?" Summer said excited. "You guys bought us a house?" Seth said shocked. "Bought and built by none other then Ryan" Marissa said.

They looked at Ryan. "And Marissa decorated the entire thing" Ryan threw in. "So let's go inside" Sandy said as they all crowded in looking around. "Coop its beautiful" Summer said looking around. "I love that sofa" She said. "You see" Ryan said. Marissa laughed. "Huh you know you guys this looks a lot like our house" Seth said. Everyone stared at him strangely. "Seth our house was the model. I figured you'd want to raise your family in a house you always felt comfortable in" Ryan said.

"Actually we asked Ryan to build it and it was his idea to model it after the house" Sandy said. "That's awesome bro" Seth said. "Wait till you see the game room" Ryan said. Seth's ears perked up. "Game room?" he said. "Marissa if you'll do the honor's since it was you're special project" Ryan said. "Follow me Cohen" Marissa said going up the stairs being followed by Seth and Summer as well as the Cohen's.

"You ready?" she said. "Definitely" Seth said no longer standing the anticipation. "Okay" She said opening the door. Seth walked in and his mouth dropped to the floor. "You guys this is totally awesome. This is like the ultimate game room" Seth said sitting in the chair. "It is amazing" Summer said. "Nice work you too" Kirsten and Sandy said. They nodded. "I love this chair" Seth said. "Well if it was Ryan's way they would be in your living room but I convinced him that Summer would rather have an actual sofa and persuaded that they would fit in here better" She said.

"Thanks for looking out Coop boys just can't be trusted" Summer said. "Hey" Ryan said pretending to be insulted. "I'm sorry but Ryan come on" She said. "Yeah you're right" he said. "Marissa I'm telling you you're totally my best friend after this" Seth said. "Hey" Ryan said insulted. Marissa laughed.

"What you know you are too" Seth said looking at Ryan. "Cohen back off she's my best friend you already have Atwood" she said. "So?" Seth said. "You guys make it seem like that's a bad thing or something" Ryan said. "I'm just kidding man you know you're my best friend we're like brother's in fact anytime you want to come over and play video games doors always open" he said. "Thanks" Ryan said.

"Same goes for you Marissa" Seth said. "Marissa nodded. "So you guys want to see the rest of the house" Marissa said. "There's more" Summer said. "Yeah plus you haven't seen the yard or the pool house and the master bed room" Marissa said. "Perfect why don't you guys go see the bed room and me and Ryan will just wait here" Seth said.

"Cohen you are coming you're not going to be playing video games now is not the time" She threatened. "Yes Summer" he said sounding defeated walking behind them Ryan who had been laughing following after him They finished going over every part of the house.

The Cohen's' went back to the house to see if everyone else had departed already. Seth and Summer had decided to stay in the new house even though technically the bride and groom weren't supposed to be together the night before there wedding they figured they were already living together so what did it matter.

Marissa had opted to go back to the house Ryan had driven her home. "So I would say that they are pretty happy" Opening the front door and he followed her in. "Yeah they did" Ryan said smiling. "These shoes are killing me" She said sounding annoyed. She kicked her shoes off. "Well what happened to wearing flat shoes you know you could intimidate a man" He teased. "Please I don't intimidate anyone" She said.

"Do you remember High School?" he said. She laughed. "Yeah I do" she said. "So tomorrow's the big day" she said not really knowing what else to say. "Yeah as of tomorrow Seth and Summer will be The Cohen's an actual married couple" Ryan said. "Well you think there happy?" she said looking at him. He stared back at her. "They've wanted this for so long so how could they not be? He said in a serious tone.

She stared straight into his eyes and she felt him staring straight into hers making her feel like he could see right through her. They both jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. "I should" she said going over and picking up. "Hello Cohen/Roberts Residence" She said. He smiled watching her talk until she had hung up the phone. "So that was my mother she wanted to know if we were going to be meet up early to get ready" she said nervously. He nodded. "Right it's the girl thing to do" he said teasing.

"Well aren't the guys getting dressed at the Cohen's?" she said. "Yeah we're supposed too" he said. She smiled. "So I guess I should go big day tomorrow" he said. "Right" she said not really wanting him to go. "I'll walk you out" She said.

They walked over to the front door and both grabbed for the knob making their hands touch sending a jolt making them pull back. They stared up at each other this wasn't planned for either of them but some how it was like they were right back where they started from.

Ryan's heart raced while a millions things were going throughMarissa's head but only one thing stood out clearly. She wanted Ryan. He came in closer leaning in with questioning eyes and kissed her ever so softly. She leaned into the kiss letting him know he wasn't the only one feeling something here. In between kisses they're smiles were evident. And then Marissa looked up at him and kissed him letting him know she wanted this more than anything.

He didn't need her to say it because one look from her and he knew. The kisses escalated and Marissa while still in her dress and wrapped herself around Ryan as he picked her up still kissing her but moving towards the stairs after all this was Seth and Summer's house and they wouldn't appreciate this happening in their living room.

So Ryan managed to get them both up the stairs not really looking too wrapped up in her. She was just as wrapped up in the moment that she didn't even realize that they managed to get upstairs. Their anticipation was just too much to take and Ryan while still having her clung to him leaned her up against the guest room door so that he could manage to get it open.

When he did she attacked him with her lips even more as he gently laid her down on the bed looking into her eyes. He pulled off his jacket and his tie while she fumbled with his buttoned white collared shirt letting it drop to the floor. He kicked his shoes and socks off as she pulled her stockings off throwing them to the floor.

He pulled off his dress slacks as she slowly leaned up and slipped out of her dress never losing site of his eyes as he stood matching her glare now standing in his wife beater and boxers. As she laid there in her bra and panties. He slowly moved closer to her eventually making his way to the bed.

He brushed her hair from her face as she found his mouth and kissed him passionately. "You sure about this?" he said so softly that if she wasn't listening she wouldn't have heard him. She nodded looking up into his eyes.

She gently pulled at his wife beater helping him pull it off and was strewn across the floor just like the rest of their clothes. He found her as she trailed soft kisses down his neck as he returned the favor kissing every part of her and wanting more. "Ryan" she pleaded softly.

He worked his way back to her lips and their tongues came together as one. She disguarded her undergarments as he threw his boxers to the floor. They lay there together as one and spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much they missed the other.


	14. It's a nice day for a white wedding

**A/N: Okay so sorry about the lack of updates lately but I was sort of busy and then I sort of lost the internet for awhile there but anyway I'm back and here's the next post. As always thanks to all my loyal reviewers and keep them coming. I really appreciate your support!**

**It's a nice day for a white wedding.**

It was around six when she awoke feeling Ryan's arms wrapped around her body with just a sheet draped over them. She smiled remembering the night they had shared. His face was fit into the crook of her neck as he grabbed a hold of her hand with one of his just as it had been the first night they slept in the same bed in TJ.

Although then it was platonic and now it was definitely something more. Which made her think about what they had just done. She lived in Hawaii and he was in New Port how could this ever work? She thought second guessing herself. Marissa knew she loved Ryan but was she only making it harder for them when she left?

She didn't want to hurt him like that. Ryan deserved better she turned looking at him as she softly cried. She kissed his forehead and slowly got out of bad grabbing her clothes and leaving quickly.

A while later he woke from the stream of sun light with a smile on his face. But when he looked to the spot that Marissa had been laying she was gone. Suddenly he panicked. Was she second guessing herself? Did they make a mistake?

Or worse did she think she made a mistake? He didn't know but obviously whatever it was had made her leave him alone. He got up grabbed his clothes and headed to the Cohen's before anyone noticed that he was gone.

She knocked on the door waiting for Summer to answer. Summer looked at her telling she was obviously upset. "Coop" she said instantly hugging her and pulling her inside.

"Hey man where were you?" Seth said coming into the pool house. Ryan stared at him blankly and Seth didn't need to know. Only one person could put that look on Ryan's face. "So what happened with Marissa?" Seth said. Ryan looked scared and defeated two characteristics that weren't traits that Ryan Atwood ever showed.

Ryan shrugged not really wanting to talk about it. "Well come on Man your tux is inside" Seth said knowing when to not push the subject. "I'll be in a minute" Ryan said sadly. "Alright see you in there" Seth said leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts.

Summer had tried to talk to Marissa but she had insisted she just need a shower and she would be okay. Obviously it had something to do with Ryan but for now she wasn't going to push the subject. Summer figured what ever it was they needed to figure it out together.

By the afternoon everything was going according to plan. Summer had just finished getting dressed as she turned to Marissa. "So what do you think?" She said smiling. "You look beautiful" Marissa said. Summer giggled. "It's not too much is it?" she said. "No it's you and Seth is going to love it" She said standing next to her best friend.

Marissa had already been dressed choosing to wear her hair down soft curls cascading down her back. Summer's hair was straight and down due to her veil. "I'm so happy for you" Marissa said on the verge of tears. "You deserve to be happy too so whatever it is going on with you and Ryan fix it. You know you love him Marissa" Summer said.

Marissa nodded. "I'll be fine today is your day and we should head out there they went to take some pictures" Marissa said. "Best friends" Summer said. "Forever" Marissa said hugging her. "And ever" Summer whispered making Marissa giggle. "Come on Seth awaits" Marissa said as Summer laughed following her out.

Back at the Cohen's the photographer had snapped a few photos of the wedding party as well as the guys that were their like Sandy and Caleb. Ryan tried to make the best of this after all this was the day his best friend was getting married so he should at least try and put a smile on his face.

After all the photos were taken they headed to the church. The girls already there when they arrived or so they're told by Julie. Seth took his spot at the front of the church with Ryan by his side. "So you ready?" Ryan said calmly.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be" Seth said. Ryan nodded with a smile he couldn't have been happier for Seth. "You know she loves you so whatever's going on talk to Marissa" Seth said quietly knowing it's what Ryan needed to hear. Ryan nodded grabbing his shoulder. "Thanks man" Ryan said. "Not a problem" Seth said.

"So you ready?" Marissa said straightening out summer's train. "Totally" She said with a smile. "Not without me" Her father said. "Daddy" Summer said smiling. "You look beautiful" he said kissing her cheek and grabbing her hand. "I'll go tell every one you're ready" Kaitlyn said to Marissa going into the church giving the signal.

The rest of the immediate family already gathered at the front of the church and Kaitlyn soon joining them. As the music softly played everyone looking towards the back of the church including Ryan and Seth. The doors opened to reveal Marissa holding her bouquet and smiling slowly walking down the aisle.

Ryan was glued to her and she eventually locked eyes with him giving him a heart breaking smile. Which made Ryan think that maybe she didn't think last night was a mistake after all . All he knew that he needed to talk to her as they both caught a glance of each other. This time Ryan returning her smile.

The wedding march started and Summer and Neil came into view slowly walking down the aisle. This was it for Seth he was finally getting to be with the love his life forever and he couldn't be any happier as they stood staring back at each other when she reached the front of the church grabbing her hand and standing together as one.

Ryan and Marissa moved closer to each of their best friends and they couldn't be happier for Seth and Summer. The minister began and Seth and Summer had already shut the world out to lost in each other eyes.

When the time came for the vows Seth had started first. He cleared his throat staring at the one true love of his life. "Summer I love you and in some way I always have" he said as smiled tears of joy sliding down her face. "When I told you it's always been you I wasn't wrong I knew it then and I know it now" Seth said as they stood watching. Ryan and Marissa smiling.

"When you gave me a chance at loving you well you changed my life and gave me the one thing I ever truly wanted" He said. She smiled. Marissa already showing signs of tears in her eyes. "So thank you Summer Roberts for being my best friend for loving me and for always being you" He said smiling. The minister turned to Summer. She was a little more nervous not so good with words.

"Seth you've managed to make me the happiest person then I ever thought I could be" She said instantly smiling as Seth listened to her pour at her heart. "You touched my soul with one look. And I'll love you every day for the rest of my life I know that now and I'll know that always. Because you're it Seth it's always been you" She said as he smiled wiping the stray tears coming down her face.

The minister had then had them exchange rings. "With this Ring as a token of my love and affection I thee wed" Seth said slowly slipping her ring on her finger. "With this ring as a token of my love and affection I thee wed" Summer whispered sliding his ring on his finger.

He grabbed her face gentlyand they both smiled as did Ryan and Marissa having witnessed their best friend's happiness. "So now by the state of California I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" The minister had said.

As Seth had kissed Summer softly. As they pulled away they heard all of their family clapping and applauding as they were ushered out of the church hand in hand. Ryan looked back at Marissa and held out his arm. She smiled taking it and following Seth and Summer's lead they exited the church neither one of them speaking just yet.

That could wait till later...


	15. Finding Happiness

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Review tell me what you think so I know whether or not to keep going.**

**Finding happiness**

At the reception the newly weds were called to have their first dance as husband and wife. Marissa looked for Ryan and found him sitting alone at one of the tables. "Hey" she said. He smiled looking at everyone else starting to go to the dance floor. "You wanna dance?" he said standing up.

She grabbed his hand smiling sadly as he led her to the dance floor. They stayed quiet and started dancing. "I'm sorry I left" she whispered into his shoulder. "What happened?" he said scared to hear the truth. "I just thought it would make it easier if I wasn't there when you woke up" She said looking at him. "Why would you think that?" he said.

"Because Ryan I'm leaving and after what happened between us last night I just I didn't want to make it any harder then this has to be" she admitted. He looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you Ryan. I never want to hurt you again" She said trying to make him understand.

"But Marissa I don't regret what happened" he said needing her to know that. 'Neither do I" she said. He smiled finally letting the breath he didn't know he was holding out. "But I couldn't wake up to you and know that I would be leaving you tomorrow. I just couldn't handle that and you don't deserve that either" she said sadly. He nodded. As she clung to him in a hug. "I'll always be here for you" he whispered. "I know you are" she said and they continued to dance.

Then it had seemed that they had put the sadness on hold and they just spent the night feeling happy for their best friends and secretly hoping to one day experience what they are right now. Ryan got up and clanked his glass signaling he was ready to make his speech. Everybody turned his way listening as he started to talk.

"When I first met Seth he had told me of his plan. He said was going to sail to Tahiti with the girl that he loved. That girl was Summer Roberts and I sat listening to his idea and wondering how in the world he would be able to see it through especially when after he had confessed that they had never spoken to each other before. I thought he was bizarre. How could love you someone and never have actually conversed with them? But Seth and Summer have definitely proven me wrong because eventually they did talk. And he had won her heart just as she won his. I can't tell you what that's like to be able to experience you're best friends happiness first hand "Ryan said as Seth looked at him and smiled.

"All week I've been trying to get this speech perfect and no matter how many times I go over it. I'm grateful to have known both of them and for their friendship and only hope that I get to be there as they go off and conquer yearly anniversaries, children and eventually grandchildren" he said. Summer smiled. "Don't worry about that Atwood who do you think is gonna baby sit?" Seth cracked.

Ryan laughed. "Just call me Uncle Ryan" he joked. To which the crowd laughed including Marissa. "In all seriousness I'm happy for you guys and I wish you nothing but the best and I know you're gonna spend the rest of your lives together because that's your fate and it always has been. So to Summer and Seth the best friends any guy could be ask for" Ryan said raising his glass as everyone raised theirs.

Summer got up with tears and hugged Ryan and playfully smacked him. "Hey what was that for?" Ryan said. "That was for making me mess up my make up" Summer said joking. "Summer stop it your beautiful and you know it" Ryan said. She smiled. "Thanks what you said was beautiful" she said. Ryan shrugged.

"Hey man nice work bro" Seth said giving Ryan a pound along with a manly hug. "Thanks man" Ryan said. "So how does it feel to have gained a sister in law?" Seth joked. Ryan laughed. "What can I say two pain in the asses for the price of one" he joked. Summer punched him in the arm. "Atwood don't forget about my rage black outs" she said. "Well who could" Ryan said with a laugh.

Marissa stood across the room watching them and she hated that she missed so many years with them and now she was leaving again and she would miss even more. Summer glanced in her direction and turned back to the guys. "You know what Atwood there's one thing that you can give me that I don't have" Summer said.

"Really and what's that Summer?" Ryan said. "A sister" she said. Ryan stared at her and looked off at Marissa nodding. Seth smiled. "I'm afraid that doesn't look like it's going to happen I mean she's leaving tomorrow" he said with a sigh. "That means you still have one final chance to tell her how you feel once and for all" Summer said. "Look at my little matchmaker over her" Seth said kissing Summer to which made Ryan laugh. "Okay come on Atwood it's time to set everything aside and party which means dancing" Summer said grabbing his hand before he could protest.

"Hey and just who am I supposed to dance with?" Seth said. "Coop" she said loudly already making her way to the dance floor. Seth walked over to Marissa. "Care to dance?" Seth said. "Sure after all it is your wedding day" Marissa said with a smile. "So who would have thought that after all the years of living store to each other that we'd actually find our lives leading towards each other" Seth said.

Marissa laughed. "Certainly not me" Marissa said. "That's great Cooper just hit me where it hurts" Seth joked pretending to be insulted. She giggled. "Come on Seth I'm happy we're friends and you and Sum deserve to be together" She said. "And what do you deserve?" Seth said seriously. "If this another conversation about my relationship with Ryan I've already heard it" She said.

"You know he loves you" Seth said. "I never doubted he didn't" She said looking at him. "So what's the problem?" he said. "The problem is we're just from different worlds now" She said. "I don't believe that just because you've been gone all these years does not mean that you guys can't still make it work" Seth said.

"The eternal optimist" Marissa joked with him. "These past few weeks I think Ryan has ever been as happy as he's been" Seth said. "That doesn't mean he's happy because of me" she said. "Alright I shouldn't be telling you this since it sort of breaks the silence code of the brother pact but Ryan barely dates. He spends most of his day at the office and the other part alone or hanging at our place" Seth said. "He's had dates he told me so himself" she said.

"Yeah dates nothing that lasted or that was serious and I have feeling we both know why that is" Seth said. "We couldn't make it work we've tried and failed" Marissa said.

"Marissa look just do yourself a favor before you step on that plane think about your relationship with him and see if it's really something your willing to lose" Seth said. She nodded. "Thanks Cohen" She said.

"Well it's in my power to make Summer Roberts/Cohen happy and Ryan for that matter and this would make them happy. This would make you happy all you have to do is believe" Seth said. She smiled at him and the song ended and they went to join Ryan and Summer to have fun just like they used too.


	16. Faith

**A/N:Green frog yes I am continuing and sorry you thought I wasn't it's just I didn't really have enthusiasm to post more because I thought no one was reading this. But I got your message and I am continuing so enthusiasm returned it's actually on over load because well I got to see the a screen copy of the premiere because there was a contest over at fanbolt so yeah I was super excited and I just gotta say without spoiling anything as a Ryan and Marissa fan since the pilot I was moved by the episode and I think the season will be great. And I hear there's talk about streaming the first episode at myspace and fox sites starting tomorrow so if your interested email and I let you know where you can see that. But for now back to the story! As always Reviews always accepted and appreciated**

**Faith**

After the wedding Seth and Summer had said their goodbye having gone to Tahiti for there honey moon. Summer hugged Marissa good bye as Seth went to say good bye to Ryan. "I'm gonna miss you. Do you have to go?" Summer said playfully.

"Afraid I do but I'll call and you'll visit" Marissa said not wanting to leave her best friend again. "You bet your ass I'll visit. Come here Coop" She said hugging her again. "I'll miss you Sum" she said. "Me too Coop" she said sadly.

"So you did it you finally got the girl" Ryan said with a smile. "Yeah I did didn't I?' Seth said proudly. "Listen man you deserve to be happy. Call when you get back" Ryan said nodding. "You know there's still a chance for you too. Just think about it" Seth said hoping Ryan would finally hear him.

Ryan hugged him. "Alright get out of here you don't wanna keep your wife waiting" he said as Seth walked away from him. Everyone watched as Seth and Summer left in the limo heading to their honey moon and just like that the wedding was over.

The next morning Ryan had got up to driven Marissa to the airport. No matter how hard it was he knew he had to do it. Neither of them speaking really. They made it there and he walked her towards the gate.

Seth's words still stuck in his head" There's still a chance for you" he had gone over it in his head the sound of the operator calling Marissa's flight broke his thoughts. "So I guess that's me" she said softly. He nodded silently words lost to him in that moment as she threw her arms around him.

"Take care Ryan" She whispered into his shoulder and as she pulled away he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Wait" he said finally finding his voice shocking her. "Don't go. Don't leave. Stay Marissa" he said staring straight at her. "Ryan" she said sadly.

"No you just you can't go not like this. Not after everything that's happened to us. I love you a part me always has and always will but you can't go. You can't leave again I let you go the first time because I knew you had to. As hard as that was for me I knew you needed find your own way your own path and as much as I wanted to I couldn't protect you. I couldn't ask you to stay because I knew it was what you needed. But now everything's changed since you've been back and it finally feels like something's right again and I just can't let you walk away without asking you to just stay. Stay in New Port, Stay with me" He said as he waited for some semblance of an answer.

She started to cry. "I can't. I have to go" she said walking away from him. He stood in shock he had just laid his heart on the line and she had just walked away as simply as that.

Ryan walked back to the car turning the ignition the radio went on and his ears intently listened to forever Young already halfway through. It was their song. Was that a sign? He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Marissa stood at the ticket counter and heard it faintly playing in the back ground. It was their song. What was she doing? She loved Ryan was she willing to risk it all by leaving? What if she did and he wasn't waiting next time?

She knew what she wanted she wanted Ryan. And she was no longer afraid to admit to that or her fear of falling back into her old ways disappeared because she realized if she had Ryan she could get through anything.

They had wasted so much time already and she wasn't going to waste anymore as she turned and left the terminal rushing to the front door hoping she wasn't too late. She almost made it to the parking lot when she spotted Ryan coming into the airport for the second time.

He spotted her and froze. She smiled and ran towards him throwing her self at him. "I'm sorry Ryan. I'm so sorry." She said. "What are you doing?" he said shocked to see her standing before him.

"I can't do it. I can't leave you. I can't walk away from us not again. Not after everything and I can't take that chance again because I can't expect you to wait forever or even want you to "She said rambling.

"I just can't go back and I'm staying because I still love you I never stopped. And I'm sorry I'm so sorry Ryan and I hope that you'll forgive me for being so idiotic before because I made a mistake I know that now Ryan" She said staring into his eyes. "So what does this mean?" he said. She kissed him softly. "What do you think?" she said with a slight smile. "I think that you're it Marissa. You're my one" Ryan said. She smiled hugging him. "I love you so much" she whispered into his shoulder. "I love you too" he said kissing her again.

As they took each other's hand and walked out of the airport together. "So what made you come back?" Marissa said curious as to the change.

"Remember Forever young? You had claimed that it was our song. I heard it when I got back to the car and I just I don't know it hit me I couldn't sit back and watch you go without fighting it, without fighting you for the sake of us" Ryan said.

She smiled. "Forever young" She said. " So what made you come back?" he said walking towards the car with her. "Well you're not going to believe this but it was the same thing. Talk about about fate huh?" She said smiling.

"Yeah Ironically what the are the odds. "I'm really glad you were willing to fight me for the sake of us" She said.

"Right back at ya Cooper now lets go home" he said with a laugh wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they went to the car driving back to New Port finally ready to see their relation ship through. Knowing that it had to work this time and having faith that it would.


	17. Taking a Step together

**A/N: Another update Please R/R Thanks!**

**Taking a step together**

She awoke with a smile on her face the past week had been amazing as she noticed Ryan still asleep. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and he woke. "Morning" She said softly.

"Good morning" he said with a sight smile. "Can you believe that it's already been a week since the wedding" Marissa said. "Hardly it seems to have gone by fast" he said kissing her.

"But as much as I would love to stay here like this with you I gotta get ready for work" he said going to get up and walking into the bathroom. "So what time does the plane come in?" Marissa said still lying in her spot. She heard the water shut off and Ryan reappeared dressed in a new wife beater and dress slacks walking over to grab his shoes. "Seth said that the plane lands at four" Ryan said slipping his shoes on.

"And your sure they don't know a thing?" Marissa said leaning up. Ryan smiled. "Trust me as far as I know they don't know a thing" he said slipping on his button up shirt. She watched him.

He grabbed his tie and started fixing it. Marissa wearing her pj's snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She started kissing his neck. "Now see if you start that I'm never gonna get to work and Seth and Summer won't have a ride home from the airport because I couldn't get off early to pick them up" he said turning towards her with a laugh loving every minute of it.

"Besides if I'm late what will that say about you to Caleb I mean he offered you a job, you start Monday and if he finds out that you're the reason I'm late well he might not like that" he said teasing her. "You would never tell him that I was the reason you were late" She said.

He nodded. "No I wouldn't" he said kissing her. She straightened out his tie and smiled at him. "So you can move into the house on Friday everything's set" Ryan said. "Their stuff is already moved in to the new house?" Marissa said. "Yes which means as of Friday the lease to Seth and Summer's first home will be yours" Ryan said.

"It's kind of a big house all to myself don't you think?" Marissa said trying to approach the subject smoothly as he went in search for his suit jacket. "Hmm not really it seems like generally a good space. You'll live comfortable beside Summer lived their for a year on her own before Seth moved in" Ryan said not really paying attention to what Marissa was saying.

"Yeah but you know me I'm not one for being alone" She said. "So get a room mate" Ryan said with a laugh. "Funny that you mention that because I actually have one in mind" She said with a smile. He turned towards her.

"Oh really who's that?" He said. "Ryan" She said. "Yes I'm listening" he said.

"No I meant you, you're the person I had in mind" She said. He thought about it. Was she really asking him to move in with him?

"Marissa Cooper are you asking me to move in with you?" He said.

"Well it does make sense. We are together now and we have known each other for so long and the pool house well while I love it, it's kind of not exactly spacious" She said.

"Hey now this pool house was my only semblance of comfort ever since I came to New Port and now I'm supposed to turn my back on it" He said teasing. "Well then just forget I ever mentioned it, just don't even give it a thought" she said playing going to walk away.

He grabbed her and pulled her back into him. "Well it is definitely something to think about" He said. "It is?" She said. "Yeah you know we see each other every day and night anyways its already like we're practically living together" he said thinking about it.

"But what about your comfort?" She teased. "I'm pretty sure I'll be okay" He said giving her a smile. "So what are you saying exactly?" she said.

"I'm saying I think I better talk to Sandy and Kirsten and tell them that I'll be moving out soon" Ryan said. She smiled kissing him. "I knew you would see it my way" She said.

"Well don't I always" Ryan said. She nodded. "Okay so I should really get going put in a few hours before going to the airport. Do you want me to pick you up before I go?" he said.

"Yes please" She said. "Alright I'll be back around one" Ryan said. "Cutting out of work early on a Friday no less Atwood what will they say?" She said teasing.

"They will say it's fine since I happen to be picking up the head of the new port groups Grandson and I already got clearance from Kirsten" He said smiling.

"Always the do gooder aren't ya?" She said. "You learn that from working with me" He said. "Alright get going you wouldn't want to be late" She said.

He kissed her one last time. "Alright I'm gone see ya later" he said leaving her to get ready and wait till he got back.


	18. Pulling together when everything else

** A/N: Sorry I know its been awhile but I had some of this written for awhile and I never got around to actually posting it. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I figured to keep Summer and Seth in the story I needed to focus on them a little bit as well. So here's the start of there story but don't worry Ryan and Marissa will be included as well. Thanks to all my reviewers. Please R/R!!**

**Pulling together when everything seems to be falling apart.**

True to his word Ryan showed up at one in the afternoon to pick up Marissa. They soon headed off to The Orange County Airport to wait for Seth and Summer's flight to come in. They arrived; they parked and then checked on the flight to see if they were delayed.

"Nope its right here" Marissa said pointing to the sign that had their flight on it. "Okay which mean's they must have landed" Ryan said looking at her. Marissa smiled. "We should go meet them at baggage claim" he added. "Come on" She said grabbing his hand.

"Okay so do you see them?" Ryan asked scanning the crowd. She looked around. "No" Marissa said still searching faces around her. "Never mind there's Summer right over there" he said spotting her sitting off too the side. They went to go meet her.

"Hey Roberts?" Ryan said loudly which got Summer's attention and making her look up at him. "Atwood thank god you are here" She said rather dramatically and not really realizing Marissa was behind him. "Where's Seth?" Ryan questioned.

"He went to check on the bags well to see that they didn't lose them again" She said. Something was definitely not right he thought to himself. "Am I missing something?" Ryan asked. "Or maybe I am" Summer said realizing Marissa was standing beside him now.

"Coop? What are you doing here?" She said hugging her friend. "It was supposed to be a surprise" they explained to Summer. "But when we called Atwood you never said she would be here" Summer said. "Hence the Surprise women geez" they heard Seth say coming up to them.

"Did they have the bags?" She asked. "Yes they didn't lose them the second time" Seth said. "They lost your luggage?" Marissa said looking at Seth. "Well not exactly just one of Summer's carryon's" Seth explained. "Did they find it?" Ryan asked.

"Of course not so I had to go clothes shopping on my honey moon can you believe that? "She asked. Ryan and Marissa just looked at her. "Okay so by they way what are you doing here Marissa? Aren't you supposed to be looking for a job right about now in Hawaii?" Summer said suddenly interested.

"Well" Ryan said and looked towards Marissa. "Well we talked about it and I decided to stay in New Port to be with Ryan" Marissa said with a smile. Summer looked at her. "Oh god I think I'm going to be sick excuse me" Summer said rushing towards a bathroom.

"So not the reaction I expected" Ryan said with a confused look on his face. Marissa looked concerned it wasn't like Summer to have a reaction like this if anything she was the one telling Marissa that she belonged with Ryan. "Don't' worry about it you guys ever since we got to Tahiti she's been like this" Seth explained.

"Why don't I go see if she's okay and you guys bring the bags to the Car and we'll meet you outside" Marissa offered. "Okay see in a few minutes" Ryan said giving her a quick kiss.

Marissa rushed off to find Summer.

"Okay let's get these to the car" Ryan said. "And on the way you got to tell me about you and Marissa. So what happened man when I left? I assumed Marissa was heading back to Hawaii not intending on staying in New Port" Seth said. Ryan smiled as Seth spieled question after question at him.

Marissa ran into the bathroom and searched the stalls. "Sum?" she asked. She heard a flush. "In here" Summer said coming out of the last stall.

"You okay Sweetie?" Marissa said concerned. "Yeah I'll be alright" Summer said washing her mouth out in the sink. "Has this been happening to you a lot?" Marissa asked.

"You don't even want to know. I'm sorry that was so not the way I wanted it to happen when you told me you and Ryan were back together" Summer said apologetically.

"Oh its okay Sum I knew something was up if anyone would be happy about us it would be you" Marissa said. "Because that's the truth its about time Coop. I mean if I didn't literally feel like hell I would waving pom pom's in the air" Summer said smiling back at her.

Marissa laughed and then returned the smile. "I know but right now I'm concerned about you did you get like motion sickness or something from traveling?" She asked. "No because it was happening way after I got off the plane" Summer offered to her.

"So what else could it be? If it's not that? Are you feeling sick?" She asked. Summer looked at her. "Sum?" Marissa said. "Yeah it must be that. I'm feeling better now so we should probably start hitting the road just in case" She said.

"Well okay the guys are already taking your stuff to the car so let's go" Marissa said leading Summer out of the airport bathroom to the main entrance. Marissa was determined to find out what was really going on.

Seth had insisted that they all go back to their house. Ryan and Marissa weren't so sure with Summer not feeling all that well they didn't want to push.

Like Summer she told them not to be ridiculous and asked them to stay. Seth started up the grill and Marissa helped bringing him the steaks and burgers while Ryan was left to stay with Summer.

She had gone off over ten minutes ago and Ryan was beginning to be concerned as he looked out to the back shutters to see Marissa laughing at Something Seth had said noticing that Summer hadn't gone on the patio which meant she had to be upstairs.

Instead of alarming anyone Ryan headed upstairs and going down the long hallway. Passing the master bedroom but seeing the door cracked open he knocked lightly in went in expecting to find her.

"Sum" He called out. Ryan heard some noise coming from the bathroom and immediately felt better knowing he now knew where Summer had gone. "Sum" He tapped the door lightly.

No answer.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Still no answer. "It's just me Seth and Marissa are downstairs out back" Ryan said. His last attempt was to check the door handle noticing that it wasn't locked which alarmed him even more.

He opened it and noticed a wave of steam hit him in the face making it so he could barely see. Ryan took in the surroundings and noticed something wasn't right.

There on the floor he spotted Summer knocked out lying by the side of the tub her fingers tightly grasped the shower curtain which had been pulled down to the floor Ryan assumed it was her last attempt at keeping herself from falling.

He raced over to her. "Sum" He said touching her face. "Summer can you hear me?" He asked repeatedly. "Summer come on don't do this to Seth" Ryan said checking her breathing.

By some force of luck she was still barely breathing. "Come on Roberts wake up" he said hitting her face hoping that she would just come out of it.

"Sum come on" He said grabbing the side of her wrist to check her pulse but looked further down and noticed the blood then he frantically started looking to see the cause of it.

All he knew was that he had it on his hands. "Ryan, Summer the foods ready. Is everything alright?" Ryan heard Marissa called out trying to turn the handle.

"Marissa don't come in here" Ryan yelled out. "Ryan" She said sounding nervous. "I need you to call an ambulance now" He yelled back. "Ryan is Summer okay?" Marissa said.

"Just listen to me alright I need you to call 911 and tell them that I found her passed out and unconscious… he paused debating on whether or not he should say the next part not wanting to alarm Marissa anymore then he had too but knowing it would only help Summer if they knew the extent of her injuries.

Marissa started dialing. "Yes hello Yes my boyfriend just found his sister in law in the bathroom passed out and unconscious. The dispatcher was talking to her Ryan assumed trying to find out more about the situation.

"No she just got back from a honey moon and she's been vomiting" He heard Marissa say. "Ryan did she come too?" Marissa called from behind the door. "No but she's breathing" He called back.

"Okay its 3121 oceanview road" He heard Marissa giving the address. "Marissa tell them they need to hurry She's bleeding" Ryan said finally noticing the pool of blood that surrounded her legs and feet.

Marissa didn't think she just spoke quickly and told them to hurry up. Hanging up she told Ryan she was going to get Seth. Within seconds they both had raced back up the stairs.

This time the door flew open revealing a scared Seth looking for answers. "The paramedics are on their way" He leaned down to Summer's form that Ryan was currently cradling in his arms in hope of waking her. "What happened?" Seth asked.

"I don't know Seth I came upstairs looking for her and found her passed out" Ryan said not really knowing much himself. Seth looked at him. "Has she came too?" he asked.

Ryan shook his head no. "Summer. Hey Sum come on wake up. Don't do this please don't do this" Seth said starting to break. "Seth its going to be okay help is on the way" Ryan said trying to reassure his brother.

Within minutes the paramedics had arrived rushing Summer to the hospital. Ryan and Marissa following in the car. Marissa rushed towards the emergency room to see Seth already sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Did they say anything?" Marissa asked him concerned. "No they won't let me see her and there still working on her" He said in complete shock.

"You guys stay here I'm going see if I can find anything out" Ryan said knowing that neither of them where in the right state to take on this task.

"Excuse me my sister in law Summer Roberts/Cohen was just taken in here through emergency is there anyway you could tell me how she's doing?" He asked the nurse behind the desk.

"How long has she been in here?" She responded back. "I don't know maybe ten minutes ago" Ryan guessed. "There's probably nothing in the computer's yet she said typing.

"You said her name was Summer Roberts/Cohen" She repeated. "Yes maam" He said. "Okay stay here I'll go see if I can find her and check on her myself" She informed Ryan.

"Thank you" Ryan called back to her. Within minutes the polite nurse came back to him. "It appears that they took your sister in law up to the surgical unit" She replied back. "Surgical unit?" Ryan said confused.

"Sir they couldn't stop the bleeding so they needed to rush her upstairs to try to stop it but she had woken up but they needed to sedate her to prep her for surgery. She's on the third floor if you want there is a waiting room for family upstairs. I'm sorry if you'd like me to take you there I will" She said.

"No that's okay I have to go get my brother but thank you for your help" He responded back walking away.

He made his way back to Seth and Marissa she immediately looking up catching site of him. "Well?" Seth said.

"Come on we have to get to the third floor they rushed her up to Surgery" Ryan said not needing to say another word having both of them sprinting towards him and walking to the elevators.

It had been a few hours and they were sitting in the waiting area. "I'm going to check to see If Sandy and Kirsten got my message yet" Ryan said disappearing.

Marissa sat grabbing Seth's hand he smiled back weakly. A doctor came in. "Excuse me Mr. Cohen" He said.

"Yes" Seth said jumping up. "Can I talk to you for a moment out here?" He said calling him outside. "Seth go I'll wait for Ryan" She assured him.

Ryan had called and gotten Sandy they were on there way to the hospital having just gotten back from visiting Hailey for the day in LA.

Worn out and tired Ryan managed to drag himself to the right floor his tie long since been taken off now just in his trousers and buttoned up collar shirt which was covered in Summer's blood.

He looked up upon reaching the floor and seeing Marissa standing out in the hallway crying.

"Marissa" He said needing to know what was going on but she didn't answer instead just racing over to him hugging him for dear life. He hung on just as tightly.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked. "It's Summer" She told him crying even more.

Hearing a door creak open Ryan looked up to See Seth Staring back at him and with that one look Ryan knew that this was going to affect their lives forever.


	19. Pulling away

**A/N: Here's an update Please R/R**

**Pulling away**

Ryan with Marissa still in his arms started walking towards Seth.

"What's going on with Summer?" He asked.

"She's okay for now there just monitoring her to check her for anymore internal bleeding" Seth explained. Ryan was confused if Summer was fine that what was he missing?

"But I don't understand I mean if she's fine like you said then why do you look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders? What else aren't you telling me?" Ryan asked him knowing there was something more.

Marissa looked at Seth. "It's okay Seth go back to her" She said reassuring him that she could take it from here. Seth walked away giving them one last look.

"Marissa what's going on?" Ryan said looking back at her. "Apparently the vomiting were signs but she didn't know it. No one did" She said sadly still not making much sense to Ryan.

He waited for her to say more. Confusion was still spread acrossed his face. "Summer was pregnant Ryan" She told him.

He looked her in the eyes and the twinkle in them that he had seen there this morning was now replaced with a darkness and now it all finally made sense.

"Was?" he said already knowing what was about to be said next.

"When she passed out she lost a lot of blood. Summer lost the baby. The doctors said if you didn't find her when you did we may have lost her too" Marissa said struggling to keep speaking upon ending speaking locking her eyes with Ryans.

Ryan was numb he couldn't believe this was happening. "But Summer is she? I mean is she awake? Does she know?" He managed to get out. She shook her head.

"No they had to put her to sleep and she hasn't woken up yet. She doesn't know and as far as we know Summer didn't even know she was pregnant" Marissa said.

"I can't believe this is happening" He said. "Me either" She said leaning into him needing to be able to hold on to something. "Ryan, Marissa"

They heard Sandy and Kirsten calling walking down the hall to greet them. Ryan being left to dispense the bad news to them while Marissa went to check on Seth.

Marissa walked back to the room so see Seth hunched over the bed. Marissa felt so bad for him and she felt helpless.

She kept thinking what would happen when Summer woke up and how would they even begin to explain this all to her. She walked into the room. "Your parents are here. There in the waiting room. Ryan's talking to them" Marissa told him.

Seth nodded not being able to take his eyes off Summer's sleeping form. "I bet they never thought they'd end up here today" Seth said it had been the first sentence he was able to string together since the Doctor's had told him.

"I mean we got married, went on our honeymoon, which was a disaster by the way since she couldn't even fully enjoy it because she kept getting sick. And all that time we never even knew, it never even occurred to me that something might actually be wrong with her" He said sadly.

"Seth come on don't do that. This isn't one person's fault least of all yours these things happen. We don't wish for them or expect them but they do. Summer would not want you to be blaming yourself for this because this is something that was out of your control" She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"If I could I would stop this from happening" He added. "So would I" She said. "The scary part is how do I even begin to tell her? And what's worse is I don't even know how she's going to react when I do" He told Marissa.

"Well we're all here for both of you. You and Sum will get through this and we'll be right there with you every step of the way" Marissa said. "Thanks Marissa" he said.

"Not a problem Cohen" She said with a sad smile. "Why don't I tell everyone to go down to the cafeteria give you sometime with Summer alone" She said. "Yeah thanks that would be great" Seth said. "Okay I'll be back" She said leaving him and going out to the others.

Ryan saw her approaching. "Hey anything yet?" he asked. She scratched her head. "She still hasn't woken up but it may take awhile. Where is everyone?" Marissa asked him.

"Oh I sent them down to the cafeteria I figured Seth wouldn't want to deal with all these people right now" He said. She smiled nodding. "What?" He said smiling back at her. "Nothing it's just I came out here to do the exact same thing" She explained.

"Well I guess great minds think alike" he said kissing her on the lips while holding onto her waist and then placing a kiss ever so gently on her forehead. "Ryan what's going to happen to Summer?" She said quietly leaning into him.

Ryan looked at her trying to figure out how to answer that truth was he didn't know. "I mean I know Theresa was lying about losing the baby all those years ago but you must have felt he interrupted. "Horrible? Yeah well I did. I felt helpless. I didn't know what to do really" he said trying to explain it to her.

She shook her head. "You can't always compare situations but knowing Summer this is probably going to be a hard thing for her maybe even harder if she actually knew about the pregnancy" He explained.

"I think she did" Marissa admitted. Ryan looked at her. She could see the questions forming in his eyes.

"Well its just at the airport when we were in the bathroom it was almost like she wanted to tell me something and I don't know why but I got the feeling that it was going to be something huge. Something that could change her life. I could just tell from the look in her eyes but she didn't tell me anything so I figured that she would in time. I never thought I would be finding out like this while my best friend in the world was lying in a hospital bed while I stood here helplessly by not being able to do anything about it" Marissa said.

He hugged her tightly. "Listen to me okay the only thing you can do for Summer and Seth is to be there for them right now. Just be her best friend Marissa because that's who she's going to need in the end" Ryan whispered into her ear. "Ryan I love you" she said. "I love you too" he said kissing her forehead.

An hour or so later Seth came out to the waiting area looking drained as all eyes were on him. Marissa grabbed Ryan's hand. "She's awake isn't she" Marissa said. He nodded.

"I'm going to go see her" She said immediately leaving. "Come on man lets go take a walk" Ryan said grabbing Seth by the shoulders. "We'll wait here" Sandy said to them.

Seth leaned on the back of Ryan's truck kicking pebbles around in the parking lot. "What happened Seth?" He asked. "She woke up and I told her everything" he admitted.

"So then if you told her everything why aren't you still with her instead of being out here?" Ryan asked. "Because she asked me to leave. She won't talk, she won't express any feeling, nothing she just asked me to leave her be" He said shrugging.

"I'm sorry man. I 'm sure it's just the shock of it all maybe in a little while she'll be ready" Ryan said trying to convince him. "Ryan I've never seen her like this. After I told her everything I've just never seen her so shut off to the world and I'm scared if I push to hard he interrupted "Your not going to lose her Seth" He said already knowing what Seth was thinking.

"You don't know that it happens all the time. The women can't get past it blames the guy and it eventually gets too much and before they know it its over" Seth added.

"That's not you and Summer and it never will be. Look she's scared and vulnerable right now the last thing she needs is for you to stop fighting for her, for yourself, for the both of you" He added. Seth looked at him.

"And if that doesn't work?" Seth said. "Then we deal with it when the times right" Ryan added. Seth shook his head. "Yeah maybe she'll talk to Marissa" Seth said trying to stay hopeful.

Marissa entered slowly seeing Summer turned towards the window not even noticing that she was at the door. Marissa knocked slightly on the door.

"Hey Sum" She said sitting in the chair sitting next to the bed as Summer just kept looking out the window not even acknowledging she was even there. Marissa was prepared for this she had to be strong for Summer.

"Ryan took Seth outside for a little while" She added but still nothing. "The Cohen's are here. Your dad is on his way from Seattle" Marissa said. "I don't want to see anyone" She said rather shortly. "Of course I'll tell them to go" Marissa said.

"And tell my dad to stay in Seattle" she added but still not looking at her. "Okay" She said. Silence fell in between them. "Summer" Marissa said attempting to get her to talk to her.

"Coop don't you already know the answer anyway" Summer said tears evident in her voice. Which confirmed it for Marissa that Summer had found out she was pregnant which means she never even had time to tell Seth.

"So Seth said the doctors were going to be back to talk to both or you" Marissa said trying. "Sum Seth is really upset what happened?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Summer said. "But Sum" She interrupted her this time turning towards her looking straight in the eyes the anger and fear written all over her face.

"Marissa don't you get it I don't want to talk. I don't want to do anything and I don't want to see anyone nor do I want your pity. So like I told Seth I'd like you to leave" Summer screamed.

Summer was never a mean person so Marissa wasn't taking this to heart she knew this was huge and it was the only way she knew how to deal with it. "Summer" She said.

"Coop please I can't" She said. "Okay. I'll go" She said standing up. Summer nodded turning back towards the window. Marissa stopping at the doorway glancing back over at her.

"But that doesn't mean I won't be back because whether you want me to or not I'm here for you Summer" She said leaving.

She want back out to the waiting room telling the Cohen's what happened and they soon left as she waited for Ryan and Seth to come back.

Ryan Saw Sandy and Kirsten walking towards them as they were still in the parking lot. "Hey guys" He said.

"Hey so listen we're going to head home" Sandy said looking at Seth and Ryan. "But you haven't even seen Summer yet" Seth said.

"Maybe its just to much too soon" Kirsten explained. "So should I feel better or worse that it's not only me she doesn't want to be around?" Seth said sarcastically.

"Just give it time Seth" Kirsten said hugging him and kissing his cheek. "I love you" She said. "I love you too" he added.

She looked at Ryan. "I'm going to stick around you guys go ahead we'll call if there's anymore news." Ryan added.

"Okay" Sandy said as they left walking towards their car.

"I guess we should probably find Marissa see if there was any updates" Ryan said.

"Yeah I guess we should" He said following Ryan back into the hospital.


End file.
